Haunted House at the End of the Street
by Sargaetorian
Summary: Itachi and the rest of the Konoha 12 have thrown Naruto and Sasuke into the haunted house at the end of the street to stay together for a week to patch up their broken friendship! Unfortunately, neither hyper blonde nor broody raven is too happy with the arrangement. Will they survive, or will they throw themselves at each others' throats before the week is over? SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yep, another story already coming out! This'll probably just be a fanfic to up my skills of character development, POV changes, and etc. Hope you like it, and have a few good laughs!

Warnings: OOC Itachi. This guy is almost like an adult Uchiha version of Naruto! Sadistic joker type, enjoys pissing off poor Sasuke. Partially AU. Sasuke has just returned, and Itachi is alive, pranking, and well. Fluff in later chapters, a lot of fluff. No lemons though! Strictly rated T, unless the mature language threatens the threshold. This IS yaoi, or boy x boy. Don't like? You'd best click out now. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. *hides Gaara behind back*

**Haunted House at the End of the Street: Prologue**

Sasuke was **not** having a very good day.

"Oi! Hey, where do you think you're taking us?! Teme, make your stupid brother quit pushing!"

No, he was not having a good day at all.

"What the hell?! HEY, put us down, Itachi! What the hell are you doing?!" The voice slowly got shriller and shriller, making Sasuke want to curl into a ball and cover his ears. "Oi, oi! That's The House! No way, no way, I want out! SASUKE!"

Sasuke forced his eyes open to find himself dangling over the shoulder of his brother, along with the orange, black, and blonde shock that was his best friend. Looking over Itachi's shoulder, he saw the end of the street rapidly approaching, the houses gradually looking more and more run down. Twisting his head back, he looked behind him and immediately began his yowls of protest.

"HEY! What the hell do you all think you're doing?! Itachi, what is the meaning of this?"

Itachi let out a darkly gleeful chuckle. "Why, I thought I would do you and Naruto-kun a favor! You've been avoiding each other ever since my precious little brother left-" Sasuke scowled at this-"and the rest of the Konoha 12 thought they would help out to piece your charming friendship back together!"

Sasuke could hear the barely concealed giggles and the raucous laugh of who he knew must be Kiba, along with Naruto's piercing yells. "Hey, you guys are ALL in this?! You bastards, and I thought you were my friends! Don't leave me alone with the Ice Bitch, lemme go!"

"Good luck with that, Naruto!" Kiba's rough, good natured voice yelled back. "You're staying in The House for the next week, that should be plenty of time for you two to force each other into bed-"

"You have a death wish, don't you?" For once, Sasuke agreed with Naruto's indignant protests. A week staying with no one but the dobe, and in the house Naruto was convinced was haunted? Sasuke grimaced at the memory of the last time they had set foot in the building. Nope, definitely not Sasuke's kind of vacation.

Sasuke was aiming his best death glare at the crowd of his old teams following behind like lost puppies when his hip was suddenly jolted painfully against Itachi's shoulder. Looking back over Itachi's shoulder, his eyes widened in horror.

"We're heeeere!" Itachi singsonged. Throwing open the peeling, black door, he practically threw the two bodies he was carrying inside. Naruto leaped up as soon as he hit the floor, yelling obscenities as Itachi slowly closed the heavy wooden door.

"Get us out of here! I refuse to partake in this activity! Goddammit, Itachi, open the door! And YOU ALL SHUT UP AND STOP LAUGHING!" Naruto ran up to valiantly stop the door from shutting.

"We made sure the bed was sturdy enough! Have fun!" Was the chorus that was yelled back. Naruto pulled his fingers back just in time to avoid getting them crushed in the doorframe. The unmistakable sound of chains and a key twisting in a padlock was heard. Slowly turning around and surveying the house, Naruto uttered just one word.

"Fuck."

Sasuke couldn't have agreed more.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Happy Halloween, everyone! Hope you all get tons of candy (you're never too old to get free candy from strangers!) Just don't climb in any white vans, alright? And if you do, just don't blame me. Please? 3 Without further ado, enjoy the first complete chapter! Bon voyage!

Disclaimer: Not mine. But Gaara is *steals Gaara and cuddles him* and by the by, our lovely boys are 15/16 (Naruto and Sasuke respectively) in this fic. With the mental ages of 3, of course!

**Day One**

Both males stood, breathing hard and gears whirring in their brains. What does one say to his best friend who leaves for almost three years and tries to kill you multiple times during that period? What if you've purposely avoided that friend ever since he came back to you under the knowledge he was seeking you out every single day? Naruto could feel the oppressive atmosphere creeping up to a level that was just short of unbearable.

"Ah…" Naruto winced at the way his voice cracked and died. "I-I think I'll go check the windows for a way out then. I'll be back later.

"I'll come-"

"NO!" Frantically, Naruto searched for something for Sasuke to do. "I'll go alone! You can check the stuff they," Naruto jerked his thumb at the locked door, "left us. See you!" Hurriedly, he left.

When he was a safe distance away from Sasuke's sharp ears, Naruto let out the breath he had been unconsciously holding. Knowing that he would have to face the raven later, Naruto was going to put it off as long as he could. For once, Naruto couldn't think of anything to say when it came to Sasuke. He wasn't sure if he was happy or angry that Sasuke had come back, leaving him and cutting him down again and again for so long. Quite honestly, Naruto barely felt like he even knew Sasuke anymore. It scared him to think of truly losing his best friend.

Slowly padding down the dark hallway he had chosen to flee to, he could see the faint shining square of a window some ways in front of him. Determinedly, he kept his gaze on that faraway window. _'Eyes up ahead. Eyes up ahead. Don't look back, don't look to the side. No monsters. No monsters.' _Repeating his mantra over and over until the window became close, he sprinted the last few feet and wrenched open the window. Or, tried to, that is. Fingers slipping and knuckles scraping on the glass from the force, he clutched his bruised hand to his chest. "Damn."

Window after window passed, yielding the same results. Naruto had no choice but to head to Sasuke to check on what he had found. Dragging his feet up the staircase leading up from the wide expanse of gray, peeling planks Naruto could only assume was a living room (was it still a living room if the undead lived here?), Naruto shuddered. He had started to slow more and more until he was barely moving. Just as he was stopping halfway up the cliff that was the stairs, a loud _BANG_ of horribly mismatched piano notes startled Naruto into shrieking like one of Sasuke's mad fangirls and racing up the stairs like a little mountain goat. If he had stuck around long enough, he would have heard the loud, rough laughter emitting from the basement.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Naruto pressed himself flat against the wall and breathed hard. "Goddammit, I _knew _this hellhole was haunted!" Frustrated and with a slight flush of pink crossing his whiskered cheeks at the memory of his girly scream, he tiptoed around the circular floor leading off to many other doors and rooms around the second floor of the house. He opened doors as quietly as he could and checked to see if there were any familiar spikes of black hair sticking up. As he began wondering if Sasuke had been eaten by the piano monster, he opened a door and there sat Sasuke, sorting through a mountain of packages of ramen.

If Naruto wasn't so entranced by the hill of heaven, he would have noticed Sasuke whip his upper body around, staring at Naruto with carefully hidden questions in his eyes.

"Dobe, I heard a scream. You alright?"

Naruto snapped out of his euphoric state and stared back at Sasuke blankly. Sasuke _almost_ laughed as Naruto's eyes focused and his face suddenly turned white as a ghost. "N-no, just checking up on you. I'll be going now, then." Naruto would have glared at his own stuttering voice if he could. Damn Sasuke and his smooth, eloquent words.

Sasuke smirked. "You know, if you're too scared, you can just stay here with me. I'll protect you from the big bad monsters," he teased.

Naruto blanched. "TEME! I'm not scared! What the hell is there to be scared of?" Naruto babbled. Growling as he saw the growing smirk on the Uchiha's face, he spun around and stalked off. "Damn teme, I see you haven't changed one bit."

As Naruto went off in his mock temper tantrum, Sasuke and Naruto both failed to notice the growing smiles on each others' faces. Sasuke just glad that he had finally lost the tension between his friend and himself, though getting a rise out of Naruto was always worth it, and Naruto glad that behind the mask that Sasuke had so carefully etched on his features, the same bastard he thought he had lost was still there.

* * * * * *(1)

"Oh god!" Hands wiped away tears from eyes, still roaring with laughter as three silhouettes sat before a set of monitors surveying the different locations of the house. "Did you see his face? I can't- oh god!" The rough growl dissolved into helpless laughter once more, joined with the somewhat muffled laughter of another. Though it was hidden in the dark of the basement, a smirk crossed the second's face.

"Oh yes, the fun has just begun, my little duckies."

(1)Scene changes.

**A/N:** And cue the dramatic lightning! Sorry about the short length of the chapters. Hopefully we'll be able to get into longer ones soon, if ever. Reviews, please? Please? I don't mind if you're blunt :33 Thank you all for reading though, and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Yo! Sorry for the long wait, you guys. I was in the process of moving, and then I had to do all the shenanigans with my Wifi, and then low and behold, I forgot the password. Forgive me ._. I'll make it up to you guys. And without further ado, here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** *sneaks in and steals Gaara after Kishi-chan took him back*

**Day One (cont.)**

Naruto had explored the entirety of the house by now. Twice. The day was dragging on, long and boring. He exited the room he was in and returned to the floor outside, leaning with his arms against the railing, a panoramic view of the graying interior of the house presented to his eyes. Closing his eyes, he thought about the smash against the piano he had heard earlier. Said piano was found below the spiraling staircase, hidden away in a dark, musty corner. The place was dark and damp, and Naruto had run his hands across the keys, only to find that his fingers were stained red with what he could only assume was blood. Growling, he wondered what he had ever done to deserve this lonely fate with the Ice Bitch.

Then again, the bastard hadn't seemed too bad. In fact, Naruto found himself wanting to head back and talk (or argue) more with Sasuke. He was still the same grumpy and angsty old duckbutt Naruto remembered him as. In fact…why did he have butterflies swarming his stomach as soon as he thought of Sasuke? Did he really make Naruto that nervous? No…it couldn't be that. Naruto buried his face in his hands, then stopped short and lifted his head back up. If Sasuke made him nervous, then why was there a soft, fond smile lighting up his features?

Just as Naruto was getting severely freaked out by his body's reactions to Sasuke, said person suddenly yelled out to Naruto, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Oi, dobe! Hurry up before I eat the rest of the ramen!"

That bowl never knew what hit it.

Sasuke watched in something close to awe as Naruto wolfed down bowl after bowl of ramen. How on earth the blonde didn't choke was a mystery to him.

"Slow down before you explode."

Naruto narrowed his impossibly blue eyes, eyebrows drawing closer together. Sasuke almost chuckled. If Naruto thought that look made him look intimidating, he was sorely mistaken.

"Shut up, teme. You gonna eat that?" Naruto gestured to Sasuke's barely touched bowl.

Sasuke had no problem sliding his bowl across the kitchen table to Naruto. He'd never really liked ramen anyway. Tracing a large gouge in the worn wood of the table, he contented himself with questioning Naruto.

"So, how is everyone now?"

"All good, I suppose," Naruto spoke between bites, "Kiba's as bad as he used to be, if not even more of a profane asshole." Naruto gave a fond laugh. "But I love him to death anyway.

Sasuke's eyes darkened into storming black orbs. Wait…why was he so angry at Kiba?

"Neji's still the same too. Nice, but kind of… I don't know. Awkward, I guess. Tenten's crazy good at weapons." Shuddering at that, Naruto continued. "I learned that when I teased her about Neji. Lee and Guy are still nightmares." Both males shuddered at mentions of Konoha's green beasts. "You should have heard Guy's epiphany about youth when you returned. Kakashi's still the same. Hinata's so nice, but a bit weird. Ino and Sakura are still the same, and well…" Naruto paused. "Is there any point to this speech? All of them are the same. But it's been a long time since I've seen them so happy all the time."

"And you?" Sasuke's eyes bore into Naruto's.

Naruto raised his eyebrows, clearly trying to fight down a blush. "What's with the weird look? I'm still Naruto. Is there anything else that needs to be said?"

"Hn. Do you still have that ridiculous crush on Sakura?" Sasuke's eyes widened. He didn't mean to say that!

"Nah. Sakura isn't really my type, and after all, she kept chasing after you. I was never going to have a chance anyway, so I guess I just gave up."

"Ah." Oddly, Sasuke was ecstatic after hearing that. He scolded himself internally, wondering why he was so out of it around Naruto. Naruto continued eating, oblivious to Sasuke's turmoil. Sasuke watched as the light glanced off of the golden strands. He was so caught up in his inner argument that he didn't notice how Naruto had looked up at his painfully obvious staring and was staring back, bemused.

"What is up with you today?"

"What?!" Sasuke snapped. Ah, dammit, he didn't mean to say it like that. He watched uncomfortable as the half amused look on Naruto's face morphed into a rather stony expression.

"Geez, bastard. You're almost worse than Kyuubi."

Sasuke was surprised. "You and the Kyuubi are friends now?

"Yeah. He's another one I love to death. The type that's always there for you, you know? Anyway," Naruto shifted back and forth, "You want to hop on down to bed now? I'm getting rather sleepy, and that ramen didn't exactly help.

"Alright." The two companions stood up, walking with awkward silence screaming at them as they walked up the stairs next to each other, but not necessarily together.

They stepped into the bedroom after a few minutes of blind searching, and both stared in shocked silence at the room.

"You've GOT to be kidding me! Is this some sort of sick joke? THERE'S ONLY ONE BED?" Naruto was red faced and almost hyperventilating.

Sasuke too had light pink stretching across his cheeks. "You get the floor."

"Hell no, Ice Bitch! You already have a stick up your ass, you get the floor!"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah! Excuse you!"

Sasuke felt himself getting exasperated. "If you're going to be like this, why don't we just share?" he asked, pinching his nosebridge in his frustration.

Naruto looked suspiciously at him for a moment, then seemed to sag and relented. "Alright. But just in case you find me to be irresistibly sexy," he winked saucily at Sasuke, who turned even redder at the accusation, "You can't cross this line of the bed." Naruto made a slicing motion with his arm above the bed, making an invisible line splitting the bed in two.

"Dobe, I would never find a loser like you attractive."

"Hey! You take that back!" A pillow was thrown at the head of black hair.

"Oh, you are so getting it now, usuratonkachi!" Sasuke felt an unfamiliar but not altogether uncomfortable feeling come across his face as he grabbed another pillow and punted it across the room.

"Oh, what's this? I wonder what's with that look, Sasuke." A deep voice uttered with a smirk laced in, while at the other side of the room bathed in green light from the moniters a voice shouted, "GET HIM NARUTO! Oh, ow, that's gotta hurt-"

All three members in the room stopped as they heard the earlier comment, staring up at a screen with flurries of feathers whirling around and the two subjects standing on opposite sides.

"Well there's a sight for sore eyes."

In the first time in years, Sasuke was genuinely smiling.

**A/N:** I swear, I swear, longer chapters are on the way! But in the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this, and review it? Please? Because I take all opinions into account, you know. You guys have no idea how helpful you really are. Next chapter coming soon, toodles!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Well here you have it, the next chapter! This one's mainly gonna be filled with my pathetic attempts at humorous situations. Don't laugh at me when I fail. But do laugh at our lovebirds' ridiculous antics together! Also, I did have to up the rating, since I tend to swear like a sailor in my stories. At least now I can cuss all I want, though I hope it doesn't offend any of you. Happy readings!

Disclaimer: Come on. Can't I at least have Gaara? Kishi-chan owns the rest of the franchise!

**Day Two**

Sasuke awoke sleepily, a single shaft of sunlight just happening to pierce through the boarded up windows to shine directly on his eyes. Squinting in annoyance, he moved his head and shook it to clear his sleep-fogged thoughts. As he moved to lay back down to hopefully catch a few more hours of sleep before awakening into harsh reality, he suddenly froze, nose twitching. What was that unfamiliar scent? It smelled almost like...the musky, smoky scent of burning wood mixed with the fresh scent of seawater, something that shouldn't have fit hand in hand but somehow did. Looking around for the source of the smell, Sasuke jumped as he realized Naruto was curled up right by his side. No…what? His face turned bright red as he realized he was the one gravitating towards Naruto in his sleep, inwardly thankful Naruto had his back to Sasuke.

"What the hell," Sasuke grumbled lowly, retreating back to his now seemingly cold and lonely half of the bed, "What's happening to me?"

Unfortunately, it simply was not a day that was to be peaceful and quiet. The serenity was shattered as soon as Sasuke shut his eyes and started to drift off by a certain loud, annoying blonde dobe. With a loud moan, Naruto rolled over…and straight off the bed. There was a loud crash followed by a high and screechy "OW!" that had Sasuke sitting right back up again, eyes narrowed and jaw set in a grim line.

When he endured the silence that was far too long for someone who had simply fallen out of bed (then again, this _was_ Naruto), he crawled over to Naruto's side of their small bed and looked down. He nearly choked on his spit in shock and outrage, and amusement, though Sasuke would never admit it, at the sight he saw below him. Naruto, bend almost double with his back and head on the floor and his hips propped up by the edge of the bedframe, legs stretching above his head as if he were going to do a backwards somersault. But no, this feat of moderate flexibility wasn't what had Sasuke openly gaping. The blonde was _snoring._ He had managed to _back asleep_ in this astoundingly uncomfortable position. Sasuke's brain just about melted and started dripping out his ears at this sight until he shut his mouth and an irritated gleam made its way into his black, slanted eyes.

"Wake up." Sasuke's only response was more snoring. Was is just him, or was the snoring even louder this time.

"Wake the hell up. Now." Sasuke was not in a mood to be toyed with. Thankfully, Naruto seemed to sense that and opened his cerulean eyes slightly, blinking slowly in confusion.

The air of innocence quickly vanished and was replaced by pure terror as Naruto saw the pure murder in Sasuke's swirling black orbs, hints of red threatening the outermost sides of his irises.

"Holy shit, man! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I was wrong, I didn't mean ANYTHING that I did!" Naruto rambled out in his terror, righting his position until he was dragging himself backwards on his butt away from Sasuke, never breaking eye contact.

Sasuke resisted the urge to laugh as he watched the blonde in his horror, though he could not stop the killing intent in his eyes soften to something more a furious, very pissed off glare. To most, it wouldn't seem like a whole lot of difference, but to Naruto, it made all the difference in the world. Sasuke watched as Naruto relaxed, a hint of his own silly smile raising the corners of his mouth, and decided to play with him a little more.

"Don't think you're off the hook. You woke me up, dobe," Sasuke now had to make a considerably large effort not to smile as the grin dropped from the other's mouth, "and the last time someone did that-"

"ALRIGHT, I swear I won't do it ever again!" Naruto was already gone from the room before he finished yelling, his voice echoing around the rest of the house. "Shit, I'm sorry, don't kill meeee!"

Sasuke chuckled evilly to himself as he rolled onto his back again, staring up at the ceiling, not quite ready to get out of bed, yet not going back to sleep either. No matter how many times he tried to control it, his thoughts always drifted back to Naruto. The sunshine locks going every which way, the blue eyes that always sparkled with life any energy, the easily coaxed laughter that could be heard from a mile away that instantly made the sky seem ten times bluer and the grass ten times greener. Naruto's childish behavior, the innocence radiating from him, his inevitable curiosity, and his antics that were ridiculous, but were a part of why the people of Konoha loved and treated Naruto like the life of the village, which in all honesty, he was. Then, the part of Naruto Sasuke loved the most: The goofy grin that Naruto always wore on his face that only made Sasuke want to smile back as well.

Sighing, Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows as he stared at nothing in particular, his thoughts hazing over the rest of his surroundings as he finally came to terms with his feelings. '_Oh god. This is not good.' _And dragging himself out of bed to face a new day of the horrors Itachi and the Konoha 12 had planned for them, Sasuke headed downstairs in hopes of at least starting his day with a good breakfast.

But of course, luck was against Sasuke once more. The only thing Kiba had packed for the two friends was ramen. While Naruto could have happily lived off the stuff for the rest of his life, Sasuke had more refined tastes, and seeing as Naruto was currently demolishing their stock, he decided to leave it be, opt out of breakfast, and instead go brush his teeth.

Meanwhile, Naruto continued to feast upon what he considered his heaven on earth. As interested as he appeared to be in his ramen, he was acutely aware of every motion Sasuke had made before he had left. The air had seemed charged with electricity, and goosebumps had risen on Naruto's skin and even now refused to go down. His hearing had seemed to be enhanced and he had started sweating as soon as Sasuke approached him. Thankfully, Sasuke had left before Naruto could begin hyperventilating of…whatever it was he was feeling. Naruto was confused at the feelings he had around Sasuke. They weren't just any old feelings though, these feelings were all too familiar and felt somehow both wrong and right when they were aimed at Sasuke. It was the same feeling he had felt every day with Sakura.

No, he couldn't possibly feel that way towards the Ice Prince. Sasuke would never accept him for it anyway. Naruto cleared his head of these thoughts and cleaned up after himself, though he could not will away the tiny sparks of hope and wistfulness that had lingered behind.

Standing up, Naruto was about to leave his bowls in the kitchen sink, but froze midstep as the hairs raised on his back and his sharp senses told him that something was watching him. Turning around, filled with dread and his eyes wide, he looked around the room. As his eyes darted around, he tried to reassure himself that it was broad daylight. '_Monsters don't exist. Monsters don't exist. Fuck, monsters don't exist.' _Just as Naruto's breathing steadied and his heart rate calmed, his eyes swept over the boarded up window and immediately focused on the pair staring back at him.

The eyes were unnaturally round, but definitely human. The whites of the eyes were yellowed and bloodshot, the iris so dark they almost looked purple. Of course the eyes had to have red, reflective pupils. Naruto's chest felt weighted and yet he continued to take in short, frightened breaths, his pupils shrinking in terror. His fear was only heightened when the eyes had disappeared after he had blinked. Forcing himself to move by digging his nails into his palms, he quickly left the bowl in the sink and broke into a run to find Sasuke, his ears barely picking up the vibration of loud peals of laughter emanating from down below.

Sasuke was beyond startled when a hyperventilating ball of orange and black practically dove through the bathroom door, arms wrapping around his waist from behind in a vice like grip. In fact, Sasuke swallowed his toothpaste and began choking on the sudden chill rushing down his throat. When he had recovered, hell had frozen over.

"What the fuck was that about." It wasn't stated as a question. With Sasuke's voice low and hoarse from choking, as well as shaking from anger, any smart man would have fled the scene immediately after begging his mercy. Obviously though, Naruto was anything but smart.

"There's a monster outside! He's trapped us in here!" Naruto's voice contrasted Sasuke's menacing one by becoming a loud, pitiful whine.

"Monster's don't exist, dumbass."

"You didn't see what I saw! They were EYES, Sasuke! Looking straight at me, it MOCKED me!"

"Fuck off, Naruto."

"No way I'm braving this shit alone! You have to come with me, make sure there aren't any demonic creatures here! Please?!"

"No."

"I won't stop bothering you unless you do!" Naruto's arms tightened around Sasuke's waist to an unbearable degree.

"O-Okay, just let me go," Sasuke hissed through gritted teeth, sighing in relief as the arms were retracted. Looking in the mirror and seeing Naruto's bright smile that radiated nothing but childish glee, Sasuke couldn't help himself as he allowed his lips to curve upwards as well.

"Holy shit, Sasuke! I think you're melting! The Ice Bitch is melting!" Naruto started laughing as the smile dropped immediately from the raven's face, being replaced by a stony look. "Hey, chill. Or, maybe not," Naruto snickered at his own joke, "You look way nicer when you smile. You should do it more often."

Sasuke felt heat creeping up on his face, secret pleasure swirling around with the butterflies in his stomach. "Don't think I still won't hestitate to kill you, dobe."

"Aww, but you wouldn't hurt a fly!" Naruto teased, reaching up to ruffle Sasuke's black locks. The considerable height difference made Naruto blush in indignation and Sasuke to raise his eyebrow in amusement.

"Right. Get lost, before I throw you out the window."

"Aah, Sasuke-teme, still cold as ever." Naruto pouted and began slinking away mournfully before receiving a tube of toothpaste in the face. "OW, I'm going, I'm going!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes in halfhearted annoyance as the blonde yet again burrowed into his side as they opened the creaking doors in the house. Naruto was almost into manhood now, and yet he was still scared of the dark? Despite what he said about Naruto, however, there was a small fire of happiness that grew a bit brighter every time Naruto clung onto him for support.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Naruto yelled as a spider dropped down on its web from the doorframe as the door was yanked open. "I'm gonna die in this place of cardiac arrest, if not monster vengeance." After an entire morning of searching, they had found nothing and still were only on the second floor of the old house. The room they were currently searching had nothing paranormal in it, except for dried bloodstains on the floor (Naruto's eyes had rolled into the back of his head as he saw those) and the old guitar case at the back of the room had fallen over with no visible reason (Naruto really did faint at this.)

Shaking his head, Sasuke had gone to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water and poured it directly into Naruto's jacket collar. Sputtering and yelling profanities at Sasuke, Naruto had been roused with no harm done, except for a surprisingly foul mood.

That mood was quickly dissolved, however, as the echoing of ragged breathing and the rattling of chains dragging on the wooden floor echoed from the large expanse of the first floor. Naruto had practically jumped into Sasuke's arms at the very moment that he heard a sound, and though Sasuke painted a façade of pained annoyance on his face, he was glowing inside. It had been long since that he had decided he wanted Naruto- and what Sasuke wanted, he always got.

Sasuke and Naruto had neared the door that led to some kind of basement below on the first floor. Noises came distinctly from behind that door, picked up by both Naruto and Sasuke, but Naruto dismissed it as a monster's growl and hid behind Sasuke, while Sasuke could make out rushed movements and hoarsely whispered commands of silence. Trying the knob on the door, Naruto deemed it stuck and backed away slowly, looking grateful the door wouldn't open.

Thinking quickly, Sasuke asked, "Naruto, it's almost lunchtime. You want to catch a quick ramen break before we search the rest of this place?"

"Hell yes!" And with a cheer, Naruto zoomed out from behind Sasuke and rushed up the stairs, leaving Sasuke, still carefully staring curiously at the basement.

Sighs of relief were heard from all around the chilly room as the huddled trio broke apart and took back their places at the monitors. Thinking they were safe, the three let out exclaimed shouts of celebration until a knock came from the door, chilling them to the bone as they slowly turned to eye the door nervously.

"I know what you're up to."

There was a crash as one of the dark figures dropped the glass of water he was holding.

**A/N: **Muahahaha a cliffhanger. And here you have it! A chapter twice as long as the last! It's coming along, folks! :3 Stay tuned for the next chapter, it'll be up soon! Rate and review, please! Arigato, and until next time! Sarge out!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Still been pretty busy these days. But hey, with the three day weekend around the corner, I'll be writing all day! So how's the story coming along? Too slow, too fast, confusing, too straightforward? Let me know! And with that out of the way, enjoy the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** *Kishi-chan takes Gaara back* Nooooo T^T

**Warnings:** Extreme fluff. Like, to a sickening extent. But we all love it, don't we? And as a result of the extreme fluff. OOC Sasuke. Just this once. Or maybe not…

**Day Two (cont.)**

"I know what you're up to."

All was quiet as all three figures stopped breathing.

"And I want it too."

Quiet sighs of relief were let out, although they were all quite confused.

"Here's what I want you to do..."

"Sasuke, get that stick outta your ass," Naruto complained, pouting as he was yet again replied with only an eye roll. "Come on, let's just do it again to make sure!"

"Dobe, I've already told you. I've made rounds around all the rooms we haven't checked yet, THREE TIMES. It would only further waste our time."

"It's not like we have anything better to do!"

Naruto watched in exasperation as Sasuke pinched his nose bridge in frustration. His next words, however, surprised Naruto.

"Go pick out a good movie, we'll watch one together."

"They let us have movies?"

"They at least granted us that form of entertainment, besides watching you stumble about in fright," Sasuke commented dryly.

"Hey! Uzumaki Naruto is afraid of nothing!"

"It seems the monsters are leaving us be for now. When do you think they'll start trying to get us out?"

"Teme! Quit it!" Naruto wailed, covering his ears. "Fine, I'm afraid of some things!" He glowered at Sasuke's triumphant smirk. "Just tell me where the damn movies are."

"Downstairs, second room to the right of the stairs. Make it quick."

"Alright!" With that said, Naruto ambled down the stairs into the room Sasuke had directed him to. The room was dusty, with a large bed in the center facing a huge flatscreen TV.

"Geez, this house must have been really nice back then," Naruto muttered to himself. Kneeling down, he bent before the TV to the stack of assorted DVDs on the ground. As he was sorting through, his ears twitched and he whipped around, sure he had heard something like the clinking of metal on glass. Looking suspiciously around the room, he felt suddenly confined as he realized there were no windows in the room, cold fingers of terror running up his back as he turned toward the mirror. Standing in front of it, he saw nothing but himself, but was sure he heard the faint laughing of voices from behind it.

Whipping around, he called to Sasuke, seeking reassurance. "Sasuke-teme!"

"What?!" Naruto could just _taste_ his irritation in the air.

"Help me pick out a movie!" Hey, it was a weak but successful excuse to get Sasuke to come down.

"I don't care which movie you pick!"

"And I want you to enjoy the movie! Just get down here, damn it!"

Naruto heard a mixture of garbled swear words coming from upstairs, then the loud thumping that told him Sasuke had caved and was now stomping down the stairs, the thought of which brought an amused grin to his face.

The door was flung aside and Sasuke stormed in, clearly in a bad mood as he didn't even acknowledge Naruto, and he knelt down in front of the stack of movies, sorting through them one by one.

"This one." He held out a disc to Naruto.

"What-You seriously want to watch _this?_" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Something wrong with it?" Sasuke challenged.

"It's a horror movie, Sasuke! What a great idea, let's watch a horror movie in a haunted house! Not only that, it was the worst horror movie of its time!"

"Teeth?" Sasuke looked doubtfully at the disc. "Now I want to watch it even more."

Sasuke watched amusedly as he saw the torrent of emotions that crossed Naruto's face before he finally caved in to the movie.

"Fine…" Naruto pouted. "You are _so_ regretting this though."

Sasuke looked out towards the large windows across from their room near the front door. The sun had set, and the sky was darkening rapidly. The perfect time to watch a scary thriller.

"Put the disc in then, dobe."

"Augh, right now?!"

"Don't worry, if you get scared I'll tuck you in."

"TEME!"

Sasuke stared blankly at the TV screen, credits rolling across the surface. "That was the worst movie I have ever seen."

Naruto, on the other hand, looked shaken up pretty badly. "And this is why I don't like girls." He moved further away from Sasuke on the bed, realizing how close they had gotten over the course of the movie.

Sasuke felt a fluttering in his stomach. "You don't?"

Naruto looked thoughtful. "Hmm… I guess I do like girls. Although I swing towards guys a lot more. I think Sai's rubbing off on me," he finished with a sigh.

Sasuke chose to ignore that suggestive last bit of information, as he was too caught up in eddies of happiness coursing through him.

"Yo, I think I'll just sleep here tonight," Naruto said with a yawn and a stretch. He surveyed the room and nodded to himself. "Yeah, this looks like a pretty good place to crash-"

And then he noticed the mirror.

Spattered with blood, there was a girl obviously screaming her lungs out, clawing at the glass, leaving long gouges across the glass. Complete with a pair of huge hands wrapping around her throat, her skin was tinged blue from asphyxiation. It was an understatement to say that Naruto was scared shitless.

All Naruto could remember was screaming, and crashing into something hard. Somewhere in that process, he had shut his eyes. When he opened them, he chanced a glance at the mirror again, but strangely, everything was gone. Had he imagined the entire thing?

"Sasuke-teme?"

"Yes?" Sasuke's voice sounded strained. Naruto looked about for the source of his distress- and found that it was Naruto himself. Somehow, he had dived straight into Sasuke's lap, his arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck, crushing his head into Naruto's neck. No wonder his nose was itching, Sasuke's surprisingly soft onyx spikes were tickling his face.

"Uh." Naruto hurriedly let go of Sasuke, allowing him to breathe, and moved back in a panicked fashion. _Oh god, I am so dead. I am SO dead now._

Only, Naruto wasn't the only one who was bright red with embarrassment. Sasuke had turned a shade that Naruto had never seen on any Uchiha. Naruto snickered, he rather liked that shade and how flustered Sasuke had become, with his head tilted away as if to prevent anyone from seeing. It looked… cute. Naruto sighed. Yep, he was most _definitely_ head over heels.

As for Sasuke, his breath was short and excited, his heart pounding at what had just happened. The feel of Naruto pressed against him, hugging him tightly…it was a feeling he had never experienced, and never wanted to let go of. His head was still reeling at the overwhelming scent of Naruto his nose was assaulted with as his head was almost crushed into Naruto's neck. It was the smell that couldn't possibly have been described with any other word: freedom. Sasuke could smell the salty breezes from the ocean, the musty smell of earth, and the almost biting smell of fresh mountain air. It was a mixture of so many things Sasuke loved the smell of combined, a combination that shouldn't have worked, but smelled heavenly on Naruto. And just like that, Sasuke dropped his carefully constructed walls just this once, felt the giddiness turn his coherent thoughts incoherent, and started laughing himself silly.

Naruto watched this with a face far beyond shocked, bordering on freaked out. What an interesting turn of events.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" But both Sasuke and Naruto could hear that he was biting back the urge to laugh as well.

Sasuke just shook his head, shoulders shaking with laughter, as he pulled Naruto back into his arms, plopping his chin into Naruto's golden, tousled mess of hair. And finally, Naruto caved in as well, unable to repress the laughter bubbling up from his throat.

The sheer ridiculousness made them both laugh even harder, the sight of the mirror long driven from Naruto's mind. The force of their merriness made the two lay back onto the bed on top of each other, both gasping for breath, but the sound of one another's laughter just made them laugh even harder.

Sasuke had never laughed this hard before. It felt like he was dying, and his façade was most likely ruined, if not scarred heavily by this turn of events. But Sasuke didn't mind too much, as he had found something worth far more than his dignity.

The laughter slowly died down, but easy grins still resides on both faces washed in the light from the abandoned TV. Naruto rolled off Sasuke and grabbed the remote, turning it off and rendering the room pitch black. The two friends lay beside each other, not talking, and yet still comforting each other with their presences. Though they both didn't know it, as the throes of sleep coaxed them into peaceful slumber, the treasure troves of long lost feelings as well as new feelings had been dug up, the hole filled back in. Naruto and Sasuke were happy amidst the slowly disappearing confusion of their feelings, however, and at that moment, it was the only thing that really mattered.

"Finally!" A voice roared, ripping away the mirror propped up behind the window from the basement looking into the room. "Have they got it through their thick skulls that they're meant to be?"

The mirror fell with a muffled thump into a painted piece of cloth that had been held up with metal pins, covering the window as a prop to draw all the more screams from their clueless blonde friend.

"Ah, if they still haven't, I'd be sorely disappointed at our wasted efforts. That prop did take a long time to paint, even Sai was complaining at how much ink he'd have to replace." The strangely muffled voice held a lazy, but cheerful, drawl.

"Don't worry, they're falling hard. It's just a matter of who confesses first." The smug tone was evident in the dark tone. "You ready for tomorrow?"

"Hell yes! Tomorrow, the real frightfest starts!"

"I can't wait to get started."

**A/N: **Well. There you have it. Not the best chapter ever written, but I'm overall pretty satisfied with the (choppy) progression of this story. Next chapter will be up soon, but be warned from here on out updates may be slow. Not to worry though, I have a ton of other fics prepared. Sarge out!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Uff I literally just posted the new chapter and pulled up the new documents. The things I do for you guys. But it's alright, since I love you all, and plus my wifi is going absolutely wacko. *rants* Also, I almost never edit. ._. I know, I know. I just simply do not have the patience, but rest assured, I would never upload anything that I feel like isn't worth your time reading. I only upload quality work here. And this fanfiction is going from what I originally planned as Sasuke and Naruto fighting half to death over petty things into a whole mess of random fluff. Sorry about that. But anyway, enjoy the next chapter! *salutes*

**Disclaimer: **Sasuke and Naruto should _so_ bang.

**Day Three**

Naruto blinked sleepily, the warmth of his surroundings dragging him back to the brink of sleep. Instead, he forced his eyes open, eyes watering as a result from the movement, clearing away any remaining sleep from his eyes. Naruto groaned. Now that he really was awake, he wanted to stay put forever, but the nagging, aching hunger pangs in his stomach told him otherwise.

Steeling himself in preparation of forcing himself to rise out of bed, he put his weight flat on his palms and began to lift himself, but he was almost immediately pulled back down.

"Uuurgh." Naruto _really_ wasn't in the mood for any of Itachi's tricks. He pulled himself up again, but whatever it was holding him down only tightened its grip.

"What the fuck," Naruto spat sleepily, looking around for the source of his annoyance. All he wanted was three seconds of peace, a bowl of ramen, and some time to spend with Sasuke waiting his days out. Speaking of which, where was Sasuke?

Naruto looked to the opposite side of the bed, chills wracking his spine as he saw that Sasuke wasn't there. Wait…wasn't that where Naruto slept?

Oh…_shit._ Naruto tilted his gaze downwards. How had he gotten on top of Sasuke? He was positive they had slept a good distance away from each other. More so, why was there a band of warmth stretching across his back, something that could only be Sasuke's arm pinning Naruto to his chest?

"What the fuck," Naruto rasped again, though this time it was laced with something akin to panic. His legs were immobilized, tangled with Sasuke's, and his head was resting on the broad, muscled chest. It was comfortable, but also a position Naruto did not want to be caught in when Sasuke woke up.

Slowly, he began to squirm, hoping to loosen Sasuke's iron grip on his torso. That only served to do the opposite. Sasuke's arm tightened even more, much to Naruto's pleasure-no, displeasure, and the blonde froze when Sasuke's eyelids flickered, his mouth moving to form words.

"Mine," Sasuke growled, tightening his hold on Naruto to the point of crushing his lithe, narrow chest.

"Ah, what the hell is this shit." Naruto grumbled, laying his head back down in submission. No, Naruto definitely was not a morning person.

Sasuke's grip loosened a fraction when Naruto relaxed, but Naruto was not taking the chance of a couple of broken ribs to go through with the remainder of the week they had to stay in this hellhole. Just as he was beginning to close his eyes, of course-_of course -_ the inevitable happened all too soon.

"Naruto?" The slurred voice made Naruto jump. "Why are you-"

"Don't even ask, just let go of me." Naruto muttered embarrassedly.

To his own credit, Sasuke was blushing hard as he removed his arm from Naruto's chest. Unbeknownst to him, Naruto suddenly felt like something was missing without that band of warmth circling him.

The two stayed like that for a minute or two longer, just long enough so that the other didn't find it weird or awkward. Slowly, both climbed out of bed, shivering as the chilly morning air hit any exposed skin.

"Kiba didn't manage to install any AC?" Naruto grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around himself, while Sasuke chose to bear with it, and they both exited their room. The thought hadn't even crossed either of their minds that there were two beds, and they no longer needed to share a bed.

"What…the…fuck." Naruto's voice cracked as it skyrocketed in pitch, terror washing over him as he surveyed the house.

Deep, long gashes were torn in the floorboards and even the walls, spattered heavily with both dried and wet blood. A claw here, a fang there, bloodied bags and knives and the like were strewn across the ground, a few of the knives embedded in the walls. Bloody footprints led to the door of the room they had slept in, more blood marking the place of clawed hands scratching down the surface of the door. The piano hidden under the stairs was bloodied, keys torn off and strings curling up from underneath the lid. The whole place was a damned mess, with evidence of what seemed like scuffles everywhere, and the whole thing was wrapped up nicely with a bow on top in the form of huge words painted in blood across the bloodied, empty expanse of what they had called the living room.

"GET OUT" was what was spelled out.

While Naruto was trembling in fear, adrenaline coursing through his veins, every instinct telling him to run, run far away, Sasuke stood unaffected at all, with his trademark smirk still in place. They had done well, making this whole mess in the course of one night. It tied in perfectly with his plan of getting closer to Naruto, especially with the pressing his entire body into Sasuke's back, the action making the Uchiha's heart beat impossibly fast.

"Dobe, what's wrong?"

Naruto stared up at Sasuke, scandalized at how calm he was. "I think the question is, what's wrong with _you_, teme! Can you not see," Naruto gestured widely to the bloody mess, "what they have done?! They want us out!"

Sasuke snorted derisively. "There is no 'they', dobe."

"Oh, and I suppose you and I did this in our sleep? We don't have claws, we don't have knives! How the hell can you be so calm?"

"Hn. They'll leave us alone."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm here to protect you, dobe," Sasuke playfully teased Naruto.

"You damn teme." Even so, Naruto still clung to Sasuke.

"Come on. Don't you want breakfast?"

"You're thinking about_ breakfast_ after all this?"

"Hn, funny, I remember asking you the same thing a long time ago."

"Very funny. Now shut up and let's go eat."

"Ah, but then there's the matter of who cleans up the blood."

Naruto froze in his steps, already halfway up the staircase while Sasuke stood in the same place he had been before. "What the hell do you mean? We're both doing it, if we clean up at all!"

"But I'm still sleepy, dobe, and you'll have to face your fears once in a while. Besides, if we just leave this, I don't look forward to hearing your screams of terror each and every-"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto's voice came echoing out of the room they had stashed their food in.

The house rang with the arguing shouts of the two friends as Sasuke headed to the bathroom on the other end of the house from Naruto, the two not necessarily next to each other, but together nonetheless in the house that, despite the occurrence that had happened in the night, Naruto and Sasuke were beginning to consider home.

**A/N:** Yes. I made Sasuke evilly. So how you liking the story, troopers? And a big thanks to everyone who's stuck with me, I really do appreciate it. Shoutouts for all you guys in the next chapter, which will be coming very, very soon! I'll be working on it like crazy to get it out as fast as I can! *nods before drinking coffee and pulling up Youtube* Au revoir!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hmm, let's start this author's note somewhat differently, shall we? The old way's getting old. *ahem* Konnichiwa, minna! Genki desuka? You can tell I've learned so much in my three years of studying Japanese, huh. ._. Anyway, I promised to give all the awesome people shoutouts so, to the following people: darkhuntressxir, I WishIWasACheescake, Lightningmist95, Lingo10, ichigi111kurosaki, Goten Trunks5, and Buffainiac (you're awesome too, by the way!) I raise my glass to all of you! Thanks for your continued support through the course of this story!

**Disclaimer:** Can I have Sasuke? Please? Come on….please?

**Warnings: **Fluff that will most likely make you barf, and maybe some mouth to mouth between our babies? :33

**Day Three (cont.)**

"I will never have ramen ever again." Naruto was holding his stomach after gorging himself on the noodles. "Never, ever."

"Blatant lie." Sasuke walked in, yawning. "You'll be moaning for more in a few hours."

"Shut up. I think I'm gonna be sick."

Sasuke eyed Naruto warily. "Don't think that pathetic excuse is going to get you out of cleaning the living room," he teased. "You look fine to me."

"You are _so _asking to be punched in the face, damn teme."

"Hn, how about a kiss instead?" Sasuke blanched and almost slapped a hand over his mouth at what he had said. He had no idea what made him say that, the only explanation could be that sleep had addled his brain into a foggy mess.

Naruto's face was completely and utterly blank, but inside a storm raged, feelings clashing against each other in a violent battle. '_What do I say to that?! Is he being serious? Should I do it? Wait, he can't be serious! But what if he is! Gahhh, that damn Ice Bitch, why does he confuse me so much? I can never tell what's up with him!'_

Sasuke was having a similar battle in his head. '_Alright, go with the flow, go with the flow.' _He opened his mouth to speak again. "So how about it, dobe?" '_Shit, definitely the wrong thing to say! What the hell do I do, there's no way I can take it back now! Although…this could be leading in the direction I want it to go.'_

Sasuke waited for Naruto's response, but the blonde idiot seemed to be in shock, oblivious to Sasuke's words, staring with blank, wide blue eyes above Sasuke's head.

And so gathering his wits, Sasuke headed to Naruto's place at the table and did the only thing a flustered Uchiha could do to gain back their dignity. He leaned on his elbow on the table that forced him to bend down in a rather uncomfortable manner, and he put his face inches from Naruto's and lowered his eyes to half mast, smirking in a lazily sexy manner, all initial panic gone without a trace and instead replaced with hope and brimming confidence at what he was doing.

Sasuke almost laughed as Naruto's head snapped back to meet his gaze, cerulean eyes widening and a red flush creeping from the roots of his hair all the way down to his neck, traipsing down the collar of his jacket, his face beginning to set in the pout Sasuke hadn't seen in a long time.

"Quit, Sasuke, I'm not in the mood for your games." Even as Naruto said this, he was slowly turning more and more into the color of ketchup.

Sasuke, on the other hand, showed no signs of backing down. "You chickening out?"

All color vanished from Naruto's face, the look in his crystal eyes becoming challenging. "You calling me scared, bastard?"

Sasuke returned the glare evenly, even as his heart started pounding more wildly within the confines of his chest. He'd been around the blonde for long enough that he knew that Naruto never, ever backed down from a challenge, and never stood for being called cowardly. "I am," Sasuke replied, trying to hide his excitement.

Naruto stood up to his full height, something that wasn't very effective as Sasuke stood with him, making the five inches of difference quite clear as Naruto had to tilt his head in order to glare into Sasuke's eyes. "You really wanna do this, Ice Bitch?"

"Unless you back out first," came the smooth reply.

"Oh, you are _so _in for it now, damn teme."

And with that, Naruto grabbed the collar of Sasuke's shirt, pulling him down and aggressively slamming his mouth over Sasuke's. While Naruto was at first driven only by his determination to prove he wasn't a coward, that soon faded away as the feelings sparking from Naruto's lips on Sasuke's began to take its toll on Naruto's body, igniting rapidly spreading fires and tingling sensations that rocked down his spine. '_Shit," _Naruto thought. '_I REALLY like Sasuke.'_

The thoughts swirling through Sasuke's head were quite similar. Shocked at the aggressiveness of how the kiss began, Naruto had soon slowed to a calmer pace, moving their lips in sync, Sasuke's arm unconsciously circling Naruto's waist. Being the advantageous pervert he was, Sasuke prodded Naruto's lips with his tongue, silently asserting another challenge. Naruto granted his request without hesitation, and Sasuke's tongue explored every crevice in Naruto's mouth, their saliva mixing to create erotic tastes that only added to their well hidden (at least on Naruto's part) pleasure of their actions. When Sasuke had successfully mapped out Naruto's mouth, claiming all of the delicious cavern as his own, he pushed Naruto's tongue back and forth in time with his, making them dance together. While Naruto tasted spicy and alive, Sasuke's taste was dark, muted and yet sharp and biting. They were instantly hooked.

Naruto was the one who pulled away first, nostrils still full of Sasuke's dark and musky scent. Gee, everything about Sasuke was dark, wasn't it? He licked his lips, making sure that no emotions were shown on his face as he saw Sasuke's eyes hungrily follow the movements of his tongue. "Well…you certainly took that for all it was worth. Got something to tell me?" It was Naruto's turn to laugh as Sasuke visibly struggled with words, searching for something to reply with.

When Naruto had pulled away, he'd left Sasuke wanting so much more, as well as a raging problem downstairs. When Naruto had opened his mouth to give a cocky commentary on what had just happened, he was lost for words. '_Of all the times for my eloquence to desert me, and of all the times for Naruto to develop a way with words,' _Sasuke thought bitterly. "Hn, you seemed to cave in pretty fast, Usuratonkachi. Something _you_ need to tell me?" Sasuke thought fast.

"I have nothing to say to you, Uchiha."

"And I you, Uzumaki."

Being the friends they were, however, the incident was soon forgotten among the two friends, and although small bits of it still lingered in the backs of their minds, they put it behind them to deal with later and went unwillingly to clean up the mess downstairs, eager to simply get the job done with and enjoy the rest of the day on their own. But the three pairs of eager eyes, still bright from their brief celebration of the progress they had made from behind the rows of monitors, knew that their hopes were only halfhearted in the sense of enjoying the day on their own. It would only be a matter of time before the two idiots realized they were meant to be.

"Teme, what are we going to do about the piano?" Naruto attempted to wipe the sweat off his forehead, but only succeeded in smearing the blood on the back of his hand over it, making it look like he had messy war paint on.

"Hn. I suppose there's nothing we can do about the strings, though we can at least wipe all the blood off."

"I look forward to it." Naruto inspected the yellowed keys, most of them spattered with the dried red stuff. He just couldn't catch a break, could he? Naruto played with some of the wires jutting out from underneath the heavy grand piano lid, when he saw them.

Fingers, swelled and caked with blood, gripping the sides of the large cavity where the strings were located from the inside. Naruto didn't even bother to look inside, he was up and running as fast as he can to the opposite side of the room where he knew Sasuke to be cleaning the walls and pulling the knives off. No, that thing _definitely_ hadn't been there in the morning. Sasuke would simply have to excuse the way Naruto ran at him, clinging to his clothes, sobbing incoherently about the monster in the piano.

"Teme, teme, they're haunting me!" Naruto was bordering on hysteria. "Help me get rid of them! What the fuck do I do? Are they alive? Can I kill them? Can they die twice-no, I don't think so! Oh God, what the fuck do I _do?!"_

Sasuke's expression was irritated, the momentum of Naruto's tackle forcing him forward, but his inner self was bursting with glee. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The thing in the piano! IT TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"You're okay now, aren't you? How on earth did you ever become a shinobi?" Hey, it was a very valid question.

"Just shut up and help me get rid of it!"

Naruto looked like he was going to pass out from hyperventilation, so Sasuke decided to humour him and headed over to the grand Naruto currently had his face buried in Sasuke's neck, trying to stop his terrified trembling, he didn't see Sasuke nod approvingly to the dark figure carrying off a rather large Halloween prop staying in the shadows, who gave a thumbs up back as his unusually sharp teeth glinted even in the darkness.

"Dobe, there's nothing here," sighed Sasuke convincingly as Naruto poked his head above his shoulder.

"What?! But I swear it was here, I-oh god, it's alive! It's here somewhere, hunting me down, it wants me out! What the hell do I do, Sasuke?!"

"There is nothing in this house, usuratonkachi." Barely letting Sasuke finish, a loud, piercing scream that was almost inhuman echoed up and down the empty house. It was impossible to pinpoint the source of the noise, and it seemed to resonate from everywhere, making Sasuke and Naruto whip around from their station by the piano. Seeing as Naruto collapsed dead away on the floor at that, Sasuke had to admit that they had done astoundingly well as of special effects. The scream was clearly warning them to get out in some universal language all beings near it could understand.

Abruptly, the scream stopped. Sasuke knelt by Naruto and pried open his eyelids, checking to see if he was alright. He was still alive, to say the least. Pale as a ghost and laying still upon the ground though, it would be easy to convince anyone else otherwise.

Laughter rang from the basement all the way up to the second floor of the house, replacing the scream. Words of congratulations floated around, echoing off the walls, and even Sasuke had to throw in his own words of praise.

"That was perfect."

"Damn right it was!" the voice howled back in return. Sasuke looked amusedly up to where the voice had come from on the second floor, while the remaining two in the basement continued slapping each other on the backs as they relished rather sadistically in Naruto's predicament.

"Better get back to it, or else he's gonna wake up," Sasuke warned in as close to a playful tone as he could get being an Uchiha.

"Aye aye, sir!" The tall man upstairs zoomed back down and into the basement in a blur, slamming the door so hard Sasuke could see rust knocked off the hinges.

Looking back down at the fainted Naruto and sighing halfheartedly through his nose, though Sasuke had no real complaints, he lifted Naruto's limp body up carefully, with one arm under his legs and another supporting the blonde's back, and carried him with ease to the room they had slept in. Laying Naruto down in a comfortable position on the bed and tucking him in, Sasuke took a seat beside the blonde, eyes fixated on the peaceful face that so contrasted with the intensely cheerful smiles or angry scowls on Naruto's face.

Blue eyes blinked slowly, regaining consciousness slowly. Looking around him in confusion, his eyes met the dark ones of Sasuke's and he jumped, startled.

"Geez, don't scare me like that! Were you just staring at me like that while I was out?" Needless to say, Naruto was mildly creeped out.

"Can you blame me if I was?" Sasuke purred.

Naruto simply stared wide eyed at him, shocked at Sasuke's strange behavior that had been going on ever since last night. Attempting to slide away from Sasuke's intense stare, coming ever closer as Sasuke leaned on his elbow onto the bed, his usual smirk in place, Naruto found that he couldn't. The blankets were taut around his arms and chest, meaning that Sasuke…had tucked him in? Sasuke had cared for him? Once again, Naruto felt the eddies of pleasure and nervousness swirling around in his chest and his stomach at an intensity he had never felt, even with Sakura. That probably wasn't too good.

At the same moment, Sasuke had been getting steadily more and more frustrated with Naruto's apparent obliviousness to his advances. He was being blatantly, almost crudely obvious now, and it appeared that Naruto was either ignorant on a whole other level, or he was in denial. If Sasuke made it any clearer that he was-dare he say it?-in love with Naruto, he would have flat out told Naruto that Sasuke had feelings for him. A lot of feelings. Though…now that he thought about it, that didn't seem like such a bad idea. Though he told himself that he couldn't, as it was a matter of pride for himself, deep inside he knew that he was only fearing rejection.

Naruto was fidgeting uncomfortable at this point at the silence in the room. Sasuke's stare had dulled in its intensity until it was only a blank stare, aimed at some point on the wall.

"Oi, did Itachi at least get us some cards, board games, anything?"

"I'm pretty sure I saw a pack of cards upstairs."

"Go get it, would ya? I'm bored out of my mind here."

Sasuke had to refrain from saying anything incredibly suggestive and crude at that, but instead headed upstairs without a fight to retrieve the cards.

When he had returned, Naruto had freed himself from his cocoon of blankets and was sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed. He patted the space directly in front of him, indicating that Sasuke should sit down.

When Sasuke did, Naruto asked, "So, what do you want to play?"

Of course, Sasuke's inner pervert stole over his mind. "Hmm…strip poker?" he suggested innocently.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "That's not happening."

"You owe me a favor every time I win a round?"

"Does that go for you every time I win a round?"

"Hmm…no."

"Fucking teme!"

The rest of the evening passed incredibly quickly, as they enjoyed being with each other so much, their joy far exceeding the boundaries of a simple, fun card game offered them. Joking around, laughing, roughhousing, they had both unearthed a side to them that was just like a normal friendship instead of their usual rivalry, although of course their friendship wasn't complete without their own little twists that made it a much more special, personal kind of friendship. Naruto, surprisingly, had stuck true to his word and had refused ramen for dinner, claiming that he was still suffering the aftereffects of the one man feast he ate in the morning. Sasuke had been sure that he heard a growl emanating from the blonde's stomach though, though Naruto tried to disguise it with a cough. So, despite Naruto's protests, he went upstairs and fetched a bowl of ramen for Naruto, who accepted it grudgingly before wolfing it down as fast as ever.

When they decided it was time for them to go to sleep, the two of them surprised each other as well as themselves by saying goodnight to each other, with their own teasing bedtime wishes as well. Unlike the first day they had been forced to spend together, where they had spent the night on the very edge of the bed, putting as much distance between each other as possible, this night the two slept comfortably side by side, each trying to inch as close as they possibly could without the other becoming suspicious of their actions. Their feelings were mutual, however, and though there were a few inches separating them from when they had lay gazing at the ceiling, acutely aware of the other breathing softly next to them, when they had drifted off all restraint was broken, and as the three figures setting the whole situation up glanced at the monitor screens, they were transfixed like schoolgirls to romantic dramas as they took in the sight of Sasuke holding Naruto to his side, the blonde's head resting on Sasuke's chest, arm curled up on Sasuke's stomach as their chests rose and fell in unison. Now, all that needed to be done was to make one or the other confess, one way or another.

**A/N: **Can I get a cheer for the longest chapter yet? :DD Seven pages, you guys! I rather liked the ending of this one, in my humble opinion. I think the mood was captured pretty well. Until next time, troopers! I'll be writing like crazy, as I always do! Cheers and goodbye! -Sarge

Edit: Yep. My scene change things are not showing up. Just bear with it for a little bit, okay? Okay. Because I'm working on it like mad, and once I figure out a way that won't disappear mysteriously (stupid FF) I'll edit all the chapters so it shows up. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I have been writing nonstop lately. I have so much tension in my back and my neck really hurts from hunching over the keyboard so much. Uff, I need a massage. But my complaints aren't what you're here for! Here's the next chapter of this SasuNaru goodness, and I think I'm pretty much done with any plot development. From here, it's all about that fluff!

Edit: Slow updates may be happening, since my computer access is being restricted.

**Disclaimer:** How much does Gaara cost?

**Day Four**

When Naruto woke up the next morning, he was curled up alone in the center of the bed. The side Sasuke usually occupied was cold and made him feel quite small and lonely. Finally having a good night's sleep in who knows how long, he sprung out of bed, his energy levels almost off the scales, and landed on the floor, stretching and yawning. The feeling of stretching had to be one of the greatest feelings in the world.

He reached for the doorknob, ready to get back to being the hyperactive, oblivious ball of sunshine he normally was, but a loud growl and waves of near excruciating hunger washed over his stomach, quelling the bright look usually seen on his face that suggested that each day was the best day of his life. One couldn't help but grin back at the sight of this, especially if it was from Naruto.

Although he held his stomach and groaned in pain, the ridiculously happy look was back on his face in no time at all. His week at this haunted house was almost over, with only three more days to survive through!

As Naruto cautiously stepped out of his room, the floorboards squeaked behind him, causing him to whip completely around, ears listening intently while his eyes roamed the room. Come on, he'd had enough, and just when he'd gotten in a good mood! A whoosh of air tousled his hair, and before he knew it, warm breath blew past his ear, the source from a delicately shaped mouth whispering to him.

"Boo."

The calm statement scared Naruto more than it should have, his heartbeat rocketing to a most likely unhealthy rate.

"Damn you! One day I'm going to have a heart attack and die, and Tsunade won't be able to fix me, and it'll all be because of your stupid ass!" In mock anger, Naruto threw a punch at Sasuke's jaw that was easily caught nowhere near its target in Sasuke's hand.

"You missed."

"Shut it!"

The two went on their way to the kitchen, Naruto becoming more and more enraged by Sasuke's teasing taunts, spilling boiling water on Sasuke a few more times than could be considered accidents. Finally, Naruto snapped and jumped Sasuke, disrupting a few packages of ramen with him.

"Go to hell!" And while he straddled Sasuke, completely missing the bright red flush spreading from the roots of jet black hair to Sasuke's neck, he grabbed the bowl of ramen he made, sat down on Sasuke's hips in such a place that made Sasuke develop a mantra of his own-'_Keep in control, keep in control, keep in control, oh god, don't have your way with him now,'_-and proceeded to eat the noodles in the slowest way possible, unaware that the area he was sitting on was slowly getting larger, as much as Sasuke tried to will it down.

When Naruto had finished, a good forty five minutes later, Sasuke's problem was on the brink of downright painful. When Naruto rolled off of him, still blissfully ignorant, Sasuke rolled to his stomach, propping himself up on his knees, trying to hide his erection. When he realized he couldn't stay in that position forever, he shot straight up to his feet, stiff backed, and walked to the door in an uncomfortable, almost penguin-like manner.

"Hey, where ya going, champ?" Naruto asked casually.

"Gotta-take care of a few things. Shower," Sasuke replied distractedly, his eyes never focusing on one thing for more than a few seconds. "If you'll excuse me."

And Sasuke walked off, his echoing footsteps becoming louder and quicker every second until Naruto winced at the loud bang of a door slamming shut. With a bang that loud, Sasuke had undoubtedly wrecked that door.

Naruto snickered, an evil grin raising up the corners of his mouth. Now _Sasuke_ was the one who was blissfully unaware. Naruto, with his enhanced senses thanks to the Kyuubi, had noticed every single twitch Sasuke had made in response to his actions. The tables were turned, and hell if Naruto wasn't going to take advantage of it.

**A/N: **Naruto's not as stupid as he sounds, eh? Sorry for the super short chapter, I swear I'll make it up to you next chapter! As I said, super busy. Especially with my grades. And with that said, until next time! Ja! Sarge, out!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Well seeing all the support you guys gave me, I just have to write this chapter now! I rather think that Sasuke and Naruto's relationship is developing a bit too quickly now, hmm. What do you guys think? And as always, thanks for your continued support and your kind reviews!

**Disclaimer:** Apparently Gaara costs around 35 million. :c

**Day Four (cont.)**

It had been a while since Sasuke had dashed off now, the sounds of running water from the shower echoing through the silent house almost eerily. Naruto was sitting at the dinner table, absentmindedly peering through the cracks between the nailed boards covering the windows. Life really was boring when you were alone.

Naruto couldn't stand this torturous boredom any longer, so being the typical nuisance he was, he ran across the halls until he reached the bathroom, noticing that the doorframe had a rather large chunk of wood taken out from where the lock usually held it in place, a fact that drew a slight laugh out of him. Banging on the door, he started shouting at Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Are you done yet?"

Within the confines of the bathroom, hidden behind the shower curtain, Sasuke froze, water trailing down his body in streams. Of all the times for Naruto to start breaking down the door, it had to be when this raging problem wouldn't die down. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke turned the knob until the water turned colder still, until it felt like he was taking an ice bath, his whole body going numb. At last, the water began to quench the burning fire in his lower regions, though Sasuke was trembling from the cold, his very chest vibrating with his body's immediate actions to stay warm.

When the last flames were gone, Sasuke turned the knob so that the water ceased to flow out, and quickly stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist, started to dry himself. Sasuke continued to shiver like a half drowned kitten, and while he tousled his hair with a towel, started to fluently curse Naruto. He could already feel the worst cold of his life coming along nicely.

As soon as Sasuke was dry, the temperature of the house seeming far warmer than it really was due to the ice jets of Sasuke's shower, he picked up his discarded clothes and walked out of the bathroom in search of a fresh change. The towel around his waist was obnoxiously loose, feeling as if it was going to slip at any moment.

As he emerged from the room, Naruto immediately bounded up to him, grinning brightly while looking Sasuke up and down.

"Why cold?" He cocked his adorable blonde head to the side, looking at Sasuke curiously.

"Huh?" Sasuke didn't immediately understand.

Naruto's eyes flitted over Sasuke's face. "The bathroom's cold as fuck, your cheeks are red, and," Naruto shot forward, pressing his hand against Sasuke's bare chest, making Sasuke step back quickly. "You're like a block of ice." He paused, chuckling. "I guess I really can call you the Ice Bitch now. So why the cold shower?"

"Usuratonkachi. You're as annoying as ever," Sasuke walked past Naruto without a second glance nor an answer, heading to the rooms Itachi and the others had used to drop of the two friends' possessions. With his back turned, however, he didn't see the appreciative glint of Naruto's blue eyes as he fixed his eyes on the muscular frame of Sasuke's body.

"Better annoying than with a stick up my ass."

As Naruto followed Sasuke like a lost puppy, his eyes were rather distant as he thought about what Sasuke had always meant to him. Their friendship was somewhat of an oddity, not really knowing they actually had something other than a rivalry until they had been at the brink of losing each other. It was no wonder they didn't get along, really. Sasuke and Naruto had been polar opposites from the start. When Sasuke had left, Naruto had fought tooth and claw to bring him back. When Sasuke returned, Naruto didn't know what to say to him. Avoiding him at all costs, until the very first day Itachi had taken action, Naruto hadn't realized how much he'd missed Sasuke. Sasuke had changed so much, and yet he was still the same, their friendship only growing as if to compensate for the rift torn between them. Naruto realized that he still had a lot to say to Sasuke, things that he'd always wanted to say but he'd never gotten to.

Naruto courteously waited outside the door while Sasuke changed, eyes fixed to the floor, deciding that it would be best to simply get it out and over with. And when Sasuke walked out the door, wearing a new set of clothes, Naruto crushed him in a rib-cracking hug, his face buried in the folds of Sasuke's shirt.

"You damn teme," Naruto whispered, straining even Sasuke's sharp hearing. "I missed you so fucking much."

Sasuke, bemused at the strange time and place for this confession, could think of no reply, instead wrapping his arms around Naruto and propping his chin up against Naruto's head.

"I'm so fucking glad you're back." Sasuke hummed throatily, trying valiantly to hide the pleasure at those spoken words.

"I would hope so, seeing as I came back just for you."

And Naruto raised his head once more, annoyance crossing his features, although mirth shone in his eyes. "Always got a cocky reply ready, have you?"

"Only for you."

Although there was so much more Naruto could have said, it didn't matter. Sasuke could always read him like an open book, the proof of that in their sparring matches and their rowdy exchanges. This time, however, just this once, Naruto had opened himself and allowed Sasuke to read him, a feat that Sasuke would never take for granted.

Like all other things, the emotional exchange was soon buried in the backs of the minds of the two friends. Naruto had taken up his whining yet again.

"There's nothing to do."

"Want to watch another movie?"

"The last one worked out absolutely superb, didn't it?"

"Card games?"

"Damn you if you didn't cheat."

"Truth or dare?" Sasuke silently crossed his fingers.

"We're really going so low as schoolgirl games?"

Sasuke shrugged. "You wanna suggest anything else that we can do?"

Naruto shifted. "Ehh…we can spar?" he asked weakly.

"No, the floorboards would break and you would trash the place."

Naruto sagged in defeat. "Fine."

Sasuke smirked. Payback would definitely be a bitch in this game.

"So, who goes first?"

"I think you already know that answer."

And so they began, the game becoming more and more intense as time passed as outrageous challenges and undoubtedly mortifying questions flew between the two of them. Each choice was like a suicide jump, each challenge a step into a deadly battlefield rigged with millions of traps. Victories were meaningless as long as the game went on, temporary and crushed easily with the other's retaliation. As the sun slowly lowered in the mid-autumn chill, both Naruto and Sasuke were visibly sweating, taking time in their choices. What had seemed like "Truth" or "Dare" at the beginning of the game had long swept past like a Genjutsu wearing off, instead being replaced with "Definite Suicide" or "High Risk." It was funny how their mixed feelings could blow this entire ordeal out of proportion, making the game seem much more pressing than even fighting a losing battle could seem.

* * *

Naruto, seated on the ground in only his boxers, looked up to where Sasuke was sitting on the bed, puppy eyes in full effect.

"Come on now, Sasuke-teme, it's cold. I'm freezing to death."

"That's just the price you pay for making me lick that blood off the piano." Sasuke was chuckling evilly at this point, as their game had descended slowly into the territory of-how should we put it lightly-lovemaking.

"Whatever," Naruto growled, some of his veins popping up in suppressed frustration. "I pick Dare."

"Mmm." Sasuke cursed, not being able to dare Naruto to do anything drastic (but maddeningly pleasing) to Sasuke himself without giving away any of his carefully hidden emotions.

"I dare you to pick truth." Ah, _this_ was where he wanted to see the game go.

"What! Shouldn't there be some sort of rule against that?"

"Nope. It's a perfectly valid dare."

Naruto's eyes glared. "Fine. Ask me the goddamn question."

"Hm…who do you li-"

And at that moment, possibly the worst timing ever, in Sasuke's opinion, the sound of animalistic shrieking, growling, scratching, thumping, and ripping flesh rang up from downstairs. Naruto shot up from his seated position at the foot of the bed, his normally tanned face white with fright. Standing still, with no idea of what to do, Naruto rounded on Sasuke.

"Oh my fucking god what the hell do we do." The sentence was squeaked out in a hissing of air.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was stock still with trembling anger and frustration. He had been _so_ close to finding out who Naruto liked-and then, of course, the team picked the fucking _perfect_ time to schedule an attack. Goddamnit, they had hidden microphones and cameras planted everywhere! He must have known the circumstances beforehand!

"We go check it out, I suppose." Sasuke growled. He was _so_ killing whoever was in charge of this.

And so Sasuke and Naruto headed out, with Naruto in his usual place, plastered to Sasuke's back, arms around Sasuke's middle, peeking over Sasuke's shoulder every now and then.

The sight that greeted them was not pretty. Even Sasuke had to admit, the team had outdone themselves completely. With two props that were so ripped and bloody that they were unrecognizable except for matted grayish-silver fur and impossibly large bodies, teeth, and claws. The entire house was bathed in the white moonlight seeping through a window they had missed in the ceiling, leaving them in a surreal setting. Even the stench was realistic, the hot, heavy scent of fresh blood hanging in the air.

Naruto was frozen, gaping at the scene in front of him.

"I didn't know fucking werewolves lived in this house! I thought it was just ghosts, and the occasional zombie! Fucking-alright, that's it, I'm out of here-"

"We can't go anywhere," Sasuke said flatly, not a hint of emotion in his voice. "They've sealed up the place heavy duty. It's like a prison."

"Well aren't we fucked."

"Go back into your room, it seems to be safe there at the very least. I'll catch you later, I want to see what these things are."

"Isn't it obvious that they're werewolves? The picture is complete with that full moon up there." Naruto pointed skywards. He was still shaken badly, and Sasuke could see that Naruto was yearning to bolt back into the safety of their rooms.

"Then I'll make sure that more aren't on the way."

"Alrighty!" Naruto responded a little too quickly and dashed up the stairs. If Naruto were a dog, Sasuke would be sure that his tail would have been tucked between his legs.

When Naruto was gone, the click of a shutting door the proof of that, Sasuke searched around, glaring vehemently for any member of the team. Surprisingly though, it was Sasuke who was taken by surprise.

A hand gripped his upper arm tightly, the sharp nails digging into his skin.

"Not like that." The voice was flat and hoarse.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sasuke snapped.

"Don't make him confess over the pretense of a fucking game. That would be cheap. If you were really going to carry out with that, then fuck, you aren't worth Naruto's feelings."

Sasuke struggled visibly for an answer, his eyes darker than even the pitch black of the night over Konoha. Hanging his head in assent, he spoke. "Alright, I won't try it again."

The hand was removed. "Good," the voice growled almost protectively.

"Thanks for, you know, stopping me." Sasuke spoke with grudging, newfound respect.

"It's Naruto I'm-we're doing this for. Don't mess them up," the voice warned, before the owner slipped off into the shadows.

Sasuke trudged up the stairs, stopping and wondering if he dared to stay the night in Naruto's room. Although the night of the movie they had no problem sharing, the moment was long since gone to both of their dismay, and they had slept in separate rooms since. Sasuke made to pass Naruto's door, when to his surprise, the door opened and a shock of blonde hair emerged, bright cobalt eyes staring up at him almost wistfully.

"Sleep with me tonight?" Naruto whispered.

A slow smile made its way across Sasuke's features, although it was hidden by the shadows of the night.

"Don't worry, dobe, I'll protect you from the big bad monsters."

"Just shut up and get in." A hand whisked out, grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt, and snatched him in, the door slamming shut behind them.

* * *

"Did you get it in his thick head?" A frustrated voice issued from the darkness of the basement.

"Yeah," the voice growled back. "The stupid bastard."

"That was very well set up back there, with the props." The new voice was sleek and congratulating.

"Yeah, well, I'd hate to see our bills by the end of this."

"Don't worry, Tsunade's got that covered."

"Ah, so Naruto's old guardian hag is in this too?" The voice chuckled. "Who'd have thought?"

"Didn't we already establish that everyone in the village thinks they're perfect?"

"Hmph, I still don't know if this is-"

"We'll have to see, won't we?" The frustrated voice that had first greeted the man was back to its normal cheerfully lazy drawl.

"Ah, the outcome of this was already predetermined from the start though."

Three pairs of eyes looked at one another.

"They always did like each other more than normal friends should have."

"From the very first time they set eyes on each other."

Three heads nodded in agreement, while three pairs of lips curved in smiles.

**A/N: **I kept my promise! (For once.) Here's the longest chapter yet, with six…long…pages… Aand it's almost 5 AM now, and I have school tomorrow too. *sigh* Here's to another day of nodding off in class. I'll be back home and writing as usual again, though! Sarge, out!

Edit: Here's hoping that my scene changes ACTUALLY WORK NOW.

Edit Number Two: NEAR THE END OF THIS CHAPTER I LET SOMETHING SLIP, WHICH MAY HAVE CAUSED SOME OF YOU TO GET MINOR SPOILERS. GODDAMN IT. This is what I get for not editing.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I just watched the latest Naruto episode. I started getting all choked up, because it was like you could finally see the old Sasuke again. Gah, I miss those days. Now we're in the realm of weird robes and…bad decisions… *cries* I'm gonna cheer up though, because the new chapter is here!

**Disclaimer:** Hey, Kishi-chan! Let's bargain, eh? Cmon!

**Day Five**

It was the start of a new day, the cold chilly breezes rattling the windows, the thin sunlight peeking out from the blanket of clouds. So it happened that Sasuke slowly blinked his eyes open, comfortably warm and with the feeling of Naruto curled up back to back with him, a feeling he hoped to experience every single morning after this week was over.

If only he had the courage to confess.

Sasuke rolled over, looking at Naruto to see if he were awake. By the loud snores coming from the dobe, it wasn't hard to tell. All he could see of Naruto was his form from under the blanket, curled up so he seemed much smaller than he really was, and a tuft of blonde hair on the pillows. Glancing out the windows, what he could see of the sun told him it was about 7 AM. Naruto was a late sleeper, as well as a heavy sleeper. Naruto wouldn't wake up even if Akamaru leaped on top of him and ripped his arm off.

And so Sasuke, spurred on by his own consolations, decided to cuddle Naruto as a child did a puppy, because –let's be honest-Naruto was adorable when he slept. With Naruto tucked under Sasuke's chin, his body encircled by Sasuke's arms, his legs tangled with Sasuke's, they slept together like that. And though Naruto had woken up, a fact that Sasuke didn't notice, Naruto simply grinned sleepily and fell back into his slumber.

Life was good.

At least, for now.

* * *

Their peace was interrupted much too soon for either boy's liking. Sasuke awoke once more to the sounds of loud metallic crashing, rattling thumps, and the suspicious sounds of angry yells coming from downstairs. You'd have thought the team would place their scares in different settings other than the living room.

Naruto also was waken, a look of evil hatred on his face and grumpiness oozing out of every pore on his body.

"Cmon. Let's go shut it the hell up."

Sasuke stared at Naruto in something akin to wonder. "You sure about that, dobe?"

At this, Naruto turned tail and glared at Sasuke. "It's fucking early in the morning," Naruto pointed at the clock, which now read 11:42 AM, "and I want to go back to fucking sleep. Come on," he spat.

Sasuke tried to hide his laughter at the blonde. With his ruffled hair, grumpy pout, and his half mast eyes to complete the look, there was nothing at all intimidating about Naruto. Inwardly, Sasuke wondered when he had become so cheesy and sappy. But then again, this _was _Naruto.

While Sasuke followed behind, Naruto flung open the door to their room in an unchecked rage. Sasuke would have to note that Naruto was in no means a morning person.

To Sasuke's hilarity, Naruto's rage soon quelled to panic as the door opened to reveal a tall man in a stunningly good vampire costume.

"Get out," the vampire whispered in a terrifying, slithering voice. Its red, slitted eyes stared blankly at the two of them, no sign of life whatsoever in the depths of them. Its skin was white and ghostly, purplish veins cracking and marring the vampire's jaw.

When Naruto didn't move an inch, the vampire's haw practically unhinged, exposing an unnatural amount of very sharp teeth. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

Naruto wheeled around and grabbed Sasuke, shoving him into the vampire's chest and slamming the door, shrieking, "You can have him! I'm too young to die!"

While Sasuke was mildly upset that Naruto would just throw him to the dogs like that, all was well again when the costumed man started wiping the gunk plastered all over his face off with his sleeve, popping his contacts out, revealing the eyes underneath filling with tears of mirth as laughter bubbled out of the man's throat.

"Jesus christ, that was perfect! That was _so _ worth getting into that getup for!" The man stopped laughing only to wipe the tears from his eyes, before buckling over in laughter again. Sasuke watched, also grinning.

"Better get back down there, he's gonna be checking up on us pretty soon."

"Ah-right," the tall man said between bursts of laughter.

"Anything else planned for today?"

"You'll never know, will ya, Sasuke?" The man winked roguishly before he launched himself over the banister, dropping onto the floor below with surprising precision and balance.

Sasuke watched as the man raced to the team's usual room, shaking his head slightly. How on earth he managed to deal with his teammates of Konoha, he had no idea.

* * *

"Why am I always the one going out in ridiculous outfits, setting everything up?" The harshly whispered voice rang through the room.

"As Gai would say, you are in your wonderful, prime youth while we are growing old as we speak," a muffled voice replied, the tone laced with slight amusement.

"Hardly!" the first voice snorted. "Why don't you get off your ass for once, Boss? Dress up in itchy outfits and set up the props yourself."

"If I remember correctly," a third voice purred, "You signed up for this yourself. Don't think for a second that we believe that you don't remember the contract you agreed for. And anyway," the voice interrupted as the vampire-clad man opened his mouth to speak, "it's the outcome that makes it worth this."

"I suppose you're right. You are _so_ paying me big time for this though."

* * *

Sasuke turned the doorknob, rolling his eyes when it wouldn't yield. "Come on, Naruto, Sir Feliciano is gone," he mocked, rattling the doorknob.

"Kudos to you for teasing me about being scared when you can't even open a damn door by yourself! Now shut up, I'm trying to sleep!"

Sasuke frowned. That wasn't the kind of answer he expected. "Naruto, open the door."

"What the hell, Ice Bitch, I'm not a slave!"

"Naruto. Unlock this door, right now."

A silence was heard, before the sound of bedsprings creaked slightly. "…wait, what do you mean? I didn't lock the door."

"Then why won't it open? Usuratonkachi, I'm not up for your little games," Sasuke rubbed his temples. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered with Naruto.

"Huh?" On the other side of the door, Naruto jackknifed into a sitting position, bolting to the door and trying the knob. "What the hell, is this some sort of prank, Sasuke?"

"Isn't that what I should be asking you?"

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck." Naruto's breathing sped up, hitching occasionally when the doorknob still refused to turn. "Then why the fuck won't this thing open?"

Silence.

"Sasuke? Are you fucking kidding me right now? Am I stuck here?"

More silence.

"Goddamn it, can't I ever get a fucking break!"

**A/N:** There you have it! Another chapter, ready for you guys to read and review! I'm actually too tired to write a real author's note :P but have no fear, if all goes to plan tomorrow, I will be greeting you all nice and early with a new chapter (or two) and I'll talk to you all then! Thanks for the support, and as always, Sarge is now out.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** A lovely day today, isn't it? And what better to squander that day than by writing some yaoi goodness hold up in the confines of my room with the blinds pulled! Ahaha, it's totally be worth squandering though, as I really don't have anything to do. No really, I have like 4 friends. You guys want to be my friends, though? Huh? Huh? :DD With that said, here's the next chapter. I figure that after this, there'll be only about 4 or so chapters left, much to my regret. Maybe an epilogue. You guys want to see an epilogue? We'll see how it turns out.

**Disclaimer:** No, one cent off of Gaara is not a bargain! *facepalm*

**Day Five (cont.)**

Naruto sat back against the headboard of the bed, sighing miserably as he accepted his fate. He had tried again and again to break down the jammed door, but as fate would have it, the door would not budge. He'd managed to knock the hinges out of place, but it seemed that the lock of the door was stuck fast to the wood of the frame. What the hell, he wasn't a janitor.

Naruto raised his head up and let it fall back with a loud thump back into the headboard, repeating the action several times. This time he was doomed for sure, who knew when that vampire that Sasuke had dubbed Sir Feliciano would come back. Speaking of which, where the hell was Sasuke? The damn Ice Bitch had disappeared from behind the other side of the door a good forty five minutes ago, leaving Naruto to fend for himself.

How much longer was he going to be trapped in here? It was boring as hell, and even with sunlight streaming through the planks of the windows, the room felt cold and forbidding. Goddamn it, Naruto never really had grown out of his childish habits. Fifteen with the mental age of 3, huh? Naruto let his arms wrap around his knees and let his head fall into them.

Just as Naruto was beginning to drift off from sheer boredom, he felt the bed shift next to him. He lifted his head, blinking rapidly as his eyes were assaulted by the bright sunlight. As the sunlight stopped blinding him, he found them focusing on something that he would gladly exchange for having his eyes burning in the sun.

It was Sir Feliciano, crouching in front of him, grinning with an evil leer. Oh, Naruto _really_ didn't need that close up of the bloodied, interlocked fangs. As he was paralyzed, the vampire advanced, trapping Naruto beneath him, the mouth opening and aiming straight for his neck. And that was the part where Naruto's instincts kicked in, his arm shooting up to block the bloodsucking fiend by the throat.

"Holy shit, man, damn! That's my jugular you were shooting for, do you have any idea how much that would hurt?" An old habit rose up from the blonde's throat. He often blabbered when he was scared shitless.

Sir Feliciano had stopped, and though the evil leer was still painted on the face, the red eyes were narrowed in something close to laughter. God, it had been _ages_ since he'd seen Naruto as scared as this!"

Regathering himself, the vampire yanked Naruto's arm out of the way, still snapping at his neck.

"Isn't it a little too soon for that?" Naruto panicked, rolling both of them onto the ground so that they were wrestling to get on top of each other.

The vampire only hissed in response and redoubled his efforts, making Naruto grunt in effort of keeping him off. Punching and kicking wildly, it seemed as if the vampire were made of water, dodging the blows fluidly and yet continuing to hold down Naruto with its own brute strength.

As the vampire lowered its head to sink its teeth into Naruto's neck, Sasuke came barreling through the door, stopping in front of the wildly struggling Naruto-who was struggling with nothing at all but thin air.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Naruto only continued to let out struggling grunts and whimpers.

Sasuke, at this point, had had his mind well and truly blown by this fascinating specimen. Naruto had his eyes closed, and though sweat slicked his body, it was clear that Naruto was only dreaming.

Naruto was just full of surprises.

Shaking his head, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt collar, shaking him awake. He didn't move an inch when Naruto's eye opened and he gasped, delivering a weak punch to Sasuke's chest. Naruto looked around in confusion.

"Wait-where's Sir Feliciano?"

Sasuke remained silent.

"Was I dreaming?"

Finally, Sasuke spoke. "You are the _weirdest_ fucking dobe I have ever met."

Naruto scowled. "I get nightmares, you already know this. Say, how did you get through that door?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Kicked it down."

"And why the hell didn't you kick it down earlier?"

Sasuke looked thoughtful. "Well…I was hungry."

Naruto all but exploded, his voice echoing loudly through the desolate house.

"You fucking bastard! I was trapped up here, lonely, scared, helpless, begging for your help! And where are you?! Stuffing your face with ramen! I should beat you right here, right now! Rip that stick out of your ass and club your fucking brains out with it-"

Sasuke only lifted the bowl of ramen he had made in advance, grabbed a pair of chopsticks, and shoved Naruto's mouth full of the noodles as Naruto made to yell at him more. This shut him up for a good while, as he struggled to swallow, but then the blonde only yelled even more. Hell hath no fury like an Uzumaki scorned.

"And now you try to CHOKE me?! You fucking asshole!" Naruto crossed his arms and turned his back to Sasuke, looking at him through the corner of his eye.

"Quit laughing!" And this was the force that led Sasuke's dam to break, his deep laughter pouring through, getting louder and happier as it went on. Naruto was sure that he could hear other voices joining the echoing cacophony as well, three voices that seemed oddly familiar-but couldn't possibly have been there.

Naruto, being the cheerful little blonde he was, couldn't hear another person's laughter without laughing with them as well. It was like an illness to both Naruto and the person, their laughter becoming irresistibly contagious until they were both on the floor laughing until their heads span and they were short of breath, stomachs aching.

Naruto continued protesting, even as the smile spread across his own face. Sasuke's laughter began to die down as he regained control of himself, and for a while, they stood there, smiling at each other.

Then Sasuke turned away, a hint of pink beginning to reveal itself on his cheeks. "If you're still hungry, we have more ramen downstairs." Itachi had seemingly packed a neverending stock.

"Okie-dokie!" Naruto singsonged, following Sasuke out of the room and to the kitchen. "Though, I still haven't forgiven you."

Sasuke smiled slightly again, replying with, "Then again, when have we ever forgiven each other?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Huh, well, I've never really hated you so much as to hold a grudge. I think I actually may have liked you a lot, I just didn't know how to deal with it," he threw over his shoulder casually, still walking down the stairs.

Sasuke stood still, as the feelings of euphoria swept over him at Naruto's comments. No, he had no trouble admitting it now. He was in love with Naruto.

**A/N:** Most definitely not my favorite chapter, I was having some trouble with writer's block today. Bleh. Ah well, I have deemed this alright for you guys, and I'll be spending the day getting around that annoying block, and maybe I'll even release two chapters today! (Honestly, I could not keep a straight face while typing that vampire's name. Damn you, Sir Feliciano.) And with that said, feel free to give me some suggestions and criticism! And as a result of my writer's block, this chapter's a bit different, with no description of how the rest of their day went. Consider it a filler, but Day 6 is coming soon. Have a good Saturday! Sarge, out.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Well, I have an announcement to make. If you have a sharp eye and a good memory, you may have noticed some things in Chapter Nine (that have now been fixed) that may have contained spoilers to the ending of this story. Gah. I'm always letting stuff slip. Well, I was freaking out and I changed it, so I'm sorry about those of you who were very confused with that, and I hope the rest of the story isn't ruined for you. Thanks for reading this little thing, and on with the next chapter! (May I just say, this chapter is more AU than the others.)

**Disclaimer: **Fine, you know what? I'll just steal your title character then! Naruto's mine! And as much as I love those movies, I do not own MIB or Ghostbusters. Or Teeth, thank god. Neither do I own Animaniacs, Darkwing Duck, TBBT or Duck Tales. Man, I miss those good old cartoons. Watched them all the time, before they were cancelled. *tears up*TBBT remains my favorite TV show of all time.

**Day 6**

Naruto couldn't wait until tomorrow. It would be their last day in the haunted house, and then he could say goodbye forever! One thing stuck to the back of his mind, refusing to let him forget, however. Tomorrow, his time with Sasuke would be cut almost in half, as they would no longer spend as much time together, and each day they would go their separate ways.

_Unless you confess, and he returns your feelings,_the nagging voice spoke. Naruto closed his eyes, blocking the voice out. He'd long since concluded that he was in love with Sasuke, but confessing? Confessing was a whole other thing, on a whole other level. It was scarier than a life-or-death battle, and yet the results yielded so much more emotion, triumph. Naruto had loved many people in his lifetime: the old pervert Jiraiya, Tsunade, all his friends in Konoha. He would even go so far as to say that even Kyuubi held a special place in his heart, as although he was unpredictable and moody even after Naruto had befriended him, Kyuubi always watched over him, and even provided him with comfort and someone to talk to on his lonely days. But never had he loved someone as deeply as Sasuke, where every sentence spoken between them seemed an adventure in itself. If Naruto was rejected by Sasuke, then he didn't have any idea how he would react, or how he would get over it. In short, Naruto told himself it was probably best to keep his feelings to himself and look over Sasuke from afar, something that he was quite used to doing ever since Sasuke had left the village.

And at that moment, Sasuke was also panicking about how little time he had left alone with Naruto. Frustrated beyond belief that the stupid blonde hadn't yet realized the signals he had been trying to send across, besides the one day where Naruto had become frighteningly out of character and had embarrassed him straight back, though that day was long forgotten in Naruto's case. Also scared of rejection, Sasuke was lost at what to do. He knew he would be the one confessing; that was obvious by this point. But there was so much more to it than just a confession of feelings: he wanted to spend the rest of his life together with Naruto. That one sentence would probably hold his fate in its hands.

The morning had passed without very much conversation. Sasuke was lolling around downstairs, passing from room to room, absentmindedly looking for something to preoccupy himself with so that he wouldn't have to constantly worry over how he was going to confess to Naruto. Naruto was sitting at the dinner table, blankly picking at his ramen, still trying to force down the urges to run up to Sasuke, confess, and then kiss the living hell out of him, whether Sasuke liked it or not.

Watching over them, like the Guardian Angels of Hell, the team was also fresh out of ideas on how to set them up in a nice romantic situation. The most they could do was watch helplessly on the monitors and hoped that one of the two would take action soon, while hurriedly sending messages to the other people of Konoha involved, pleading for ideas. It was going to be a very slow day today.

Sasuke had given up and was now lying on the bed, his face buried in a pillow while his mind raced with different wordings of his feelings. Nothing was right; they were all too cheesy, too straightforward. Sasuke was so focused on what he was going to say and when he would say it that he didn't notice Naruto walk into his room, sitting on the bed next to him.

"Sasuke, I'm bored. You got anything to do?"

Sasuke jumped, his head raising to meet the blue eyes of Naruto's. The blonde was still bedheaded, his clothes rumpled.

"Nah," he replied, his eyes skimming over the boy, finding all the little bits and pieces that fit together to make the beautiful thing that he loved.

"Uuugh," Naruto groaned, flopping down on his back beside Sasuke. "There's nothing here to do," he whined.

"Didn't Itachi leave us with anything else besides clothes, ramen, and each other?"

"I don't think so, unless you want to rewatch one of the movies."

"We've really watched every single movie they stocked in here?"

"Yeah, and they were all terrible, except for MIB and Ghostbusters. I don't think the TV has channels, either."

"You sure about that?" Sasuke had once again buried his face into Naruto's pillow, inhaling the scent.

"Well, no," Naruto admitted. "I'll go check though!"

And Naruto left the room, leaving Sasuke to collect his thoughts. After a while, he sighed and stood, running his hands over his face, promising himself he would do it-sooner or later. He would simply have to wing it, this whole thing just made his head hurt.

He headed into the room that held the TV, momentarily forgetting where it was until a loud laugh directed him to it.

Inside was Naruto, sprawled across the bed, his chin in his hands as he glanced toward the door as Sasuke entered.

"Hey there."

"What's on?" Sasuke nodded toward the TV.

"Tons!" Naruto grinned, teeth gleaming. "It's got CN, and The Big Bang Theory! Man, I loved that show when I was a kid, haven't seen it in years!"

"Which episode is it?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Naruto sat up more, staring at Sasuke. "You know this show?" The grin got wider as Sasuke nodded. "Only the best one ever! Get over here, it's almost the Ball Pit scene!"

The rest of the morning was spent that way, with Naruto switching between his favorite nostalgia-inducing cartoons and the Big Bang Theory marathon. Sasuke was forced to watch as well as listen to Naruto's off key singalong to the theme songs of Animaniacs, Darkwing Duck, and Duck Tales, though oddly enough, he didn't mind it at all. Though that wasn't saying much of anything, as Sasuke's dark eyes were fixed on Naruto's smiling face and his shapely body most of the time. When Naruto turned his head to catch Sasuke staring, Sasuke would always whip his head to face the TV screen, though the cobalt eyes continued to burn into the side of his face for a while curiously before turning to watch the screen again.

Soon enough, though, Sasuke had stopped staring and was getting absorbed into the TV as well. Although Naruto's constant switching between channels was quite disorienting at times, Sasuke himself was laughing along with the shows, famous jokes from the shows ringing through the house as they cracked up in response. Though he was perverted enough to understand the many adult jokes thrown in the cartoons, he found Sheldon's literal actions more hilarious, the show never once letting him stop smiling. He found Naruto's end oddly quiet, however, and though when he looked over Naruto had his eyes glued to the screen, he had been sure he'd seen Naruto's head whipping around hurriedly as he turned his head. The thought of Naruto watching him made Sasuke smile even bigger, the thrill that Naruto shared the same feelings coursing through his veins as he watched the screen, putting him in the greatest mood he'd been in a long time.

* * *

"Oi! You hacked into the TV's Cable yet?"

"Almost through! Just a little bit more time!"

"Ah, this'll give them the scares of their lifetime."

"Indeed."

Three voices chuckled evilly.

**A/N:** Whoa, I actually spilled out two chapters in one day! Pulling up another file right now to start the next one :PP Thanks for reading! I'm actually a bit sad that this is ending. T^T No worries, I'll be giving you guys another story in a few days! Stay tuned, and Sarge is now out. For now!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Two more chapters after this. Two more. Can you believe it? My little baby's growing up too soon! :c

**Disclaimer:** If they were mine then they would be gay and they would be smutty. And I also do not own any of the TV shows mentioned, or else that's all that would play on TV.

**Day Six (cont.)**

Naruto's eyes were glued to Sasuke, watching as smiles spread across the handsome face and throaty laughs made themselves heard. Damn, he was getting to be more and more like those rabid fangirls Sasuke had on his tail: Naruto thought Sasuke was probably the most attractive thing on the face of the earth. The TV's animations sent faintly multicolored flashes of dim light onto Sasuke's face, his forearms resting flat on the sheets while his hands dangled off the edge of the bed. Naruto could stare at that perfect smile for days.

But all good things had to come to an end sooner or later, he supposed, for at that moment Sasuke jolted violently, the smile vanishing and the laughter cut off abruptly, the light playing across Sasuke's face enough to give anyone an epileptic seizure. First Naruto was confused, then annoyed. Come on, just a bit longer and he could have looked his fill.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had been staring at the TV, Sheldon's head popping up periodically from the ball pit as he shouted, "Bazinga!" And of course the TV had to cut to a frozen, flashy, graphic image that looked like something out of a horror game. It had startled him, that was for sure, and Sasuke was quite surprised that Naruto hadn't shouted, or fainted, or done anything fact, he mused, Naruto didn't seem to be affected at all, instead looking at Sasuke with a slight frown marring his brow.

"Getting over your fear, dobe?"

Naruto seemed to snap out of it, his eyes shooting to meet Sasuke's. "Huh?"

Sasuke noted that Naruto didn't even seem to be paying attention. "Weren't you watching?" he asked curiously, beginning to feel slightly self conscious as Naruto's eyes never left his face.

"Yeah, why?"

Sasuke internally facepalmed as he realized Naruto hadn't been watching at all. "Do you see what's on the screen right now?" he asked slowly, as if speaking to a child. Which, in Naruto's case, was partially true.

Naruto frowned, looked at the screen, and nearly jumped out of his very skin. Sasuke watched this all without a bat of his eye.

"What the hell, when did that get on there?" Naruto panicked, eyes searching the room. "Oh my god, Sasuke, they're possessing us! They've already done the TV, and they're telling us we'll be next! Goddammit, what the fuck do we dooo?" Naruto wailed.

Sasuke reached over to grab the remote, shutting it off and turning it back on. The program was back to normal, with the gory face gone from the screen.

"You fucking moron, you just released it!" Naruto looked scandalized, staring at Sasuke like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. "I think you're possessed! Oh no, you're possessed! How the fuck am I gonna get out now?"

"Relax, dobe," Sasuke issued through gritted teeth. "That image was on for about five minutes while you were staring at me. It's not possessing any of us."

"Psht, as if I would be caught dead staring at the Ice Bitch," Naruto grumbled, turning to face the TV again, although the reflecting light off his face didn't hide the red flush creeping across his face.

As Sasuke kept staring at the side of Naruto's face, a skeptical expression on his own, Naruto's own head drooped, feeling the eyes stare into his soul.

"Let's just forget it, alright?" he pleaded.

Sasuke slowly nodded his assent, though the information that he'd caught Naruto staring at him was long from being forgotten anytime soon.

As they found out, however, the screen kept cutting to different images, all increasingly disturbing, bloodly, and violent. Sasuke was getting tired of Naruto's constant yipping and screaming, so he grabbed the remote once more and shut the TV off for good. It was probably better for Naruto's mental and physical health as well that he did so.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without too much commotion. Besides occasional squabbles between Naruto and Sasuke they both got along reasonably well, busting out a pack of cards once more. On Naruto's end, things seemed a bit more awkward than usual, as he kept looking up from his deck to find Sasuke's dark orbs staring intently back into his. Naruto was sure that stare never wavered either, as the cards Sasuke laid down on the bed seemed to be random and disorderly. _Geez, is that how Sasuke felt when I was staring?_ he thought exasperatedly.

When he had won the game for the seventh time in the row, Naruto finally snapped.

"What the hell do you want from me, 'Suke?" Naruto was sweaty palmed and his face was undoubtedly bright red.

"'Suke?" Sasuke murmured absentmindedly, his eyes focused still on Naruto.

"Sasuke," Naruto corrected himself, turning redder.

"Nah, I like that name," Sasuke said, still as absentminded as he'd been since the start of their card games.

"What the hell is wrong with you today?" Naruto's eyes went wide, leaning away from Sasuke. "Oh, no! I knew you were possessed!" He leapt up, pointing dramatically.

His shouting was what snapped Sasuke out of his trance.

"Calm down, Naruto," he muttered, yawning. "I'm not possessed."

Naruto sat back down, looking at Sasuke through narrowed eyes. "Alright then, Ice Bitch, but if there's any more funny business, I'm taking your head off."

Sasuke gave a weak chuckle in response, feeling abnormally sleepy. "I'll watch out for that."

Naruto gave a yawn as well, stretching out his arms in front of him like a cat. "Dammit, teme, you've got me going now."

"Ah, well, today's our last day, isn't it? The sooner we get to sleep, the quicker tomorrow comes," Sasuke replied, a bit of regret tainting his voice.

"Don't we still have tomorrow in the house, though?" Naruto asked, worry creasing his brow. "The week isn't over until tomorrow night."

"I guess so," Sasuke intoned, his eyes drooping. Tomorrow, he'd told himself he was going to throw it all to the wind and confess. Butterflies invaded his stomach, the feeling making him want to simply close his eyes and let go of all his worries.

"Yeah."

With that, the two lay down underneath the covers, too tired all of a sudden to continue talking. They fell asleep quickly, their minds delving into dreams while their bodies settled into the routine they had started to develop from day one, seeking each other out and wrapping their arms around each other.

* * *

"Boss?" The man twirled around in his seat. "What the fuck did you do to them?"

"What do you mean?" The taller man spoke without facing him, sipping at a glass of water.

"They just dropped dead like fucking rats eating poison," the first voice growled.

"Ah, not to worry," said a third voice cheerily. "They'll be fine, I just knocked them out a bit."

"You sneaky, sneaky bastard."

"Wonder what they'll do tomorrow? We're still letting them out in the afternoon, right?"

The Boss chuckled evilly. "As long as it takes Sasuke to spill his guts out, they're staying in here."

"You twisted devil."

**A/N: **I really don't like this chapter. The next one will be the last, I've decided. Although it'll only be one chapter, I plan to make it a bit longer than the rest, seeing as this story's been going a bit downhill as far as action and plot development. Expect a long A/N tomorrow as well, because I typically try to do those to clear up any questions about our lovely characters. Stay tuned for the finale! Sarge, out.


	14. Chapter 14

**++A/N:** Here you all go. It was a really, really fun ride as far as writing this story, and though it definitely isn't the best among all the Fanfiction archives, it's not too bad as far as my first multi-chapter. I'll be writing a new fiction soon, which will probably be either a one-shot or a business fic. Stay tuned for that, but for now, enjoy the long awaited finale!

**Disclaimer:** I killed Gaara. Oh, and I don't own Animaniacs.

**Warning: **OOC Sasuke, you guys. Though you were probably expecting it, huh?

**Day Seven: Finale**

Naruto walked to the kitchen, stomach growling as he blearily swiped at his eyes. His head hurt like a bitch, and as he walked into the kitchen, apparently Sasuke had fared no better.

"They spiked our water source, didn't they." Naruto's voice was unusually lifeless.

Sasuke looked up at him, his eyes bloodshot with exhaustion and his pale skin tinged grey. "Fucking Itachi."

When Naruto sat down across from him, steaming bowl of ramen in hand, he saw that Sasuke really didn't look too hot. He looked paranoid, his eyes darting from side to side as he sat in his normal brooding position. He looked like a rock, there was so much tension in his back.

"You okay there, buddy?" Naruto asked, curious.

"I-I'm fine," Sasuke stuttered. Naruto frowned at that, Sasuke never, _ever_ stuttered.

Watching Sasuke carefully, Naruto decided to drop the subject for now. "Think we're getting out anytime soon?"

Sasuke cursed under his breath. _Yeah, once they hear me confess. _"Probably, though I wouldn't be surprised if Itachi had chained us up in here forever."

"Don't be so pessimistic, bastard. What happened to that smile I saw on you yesterday?" Naruto bit his tongue as he realized he had basically just admitted to staring at Sasuke.

"Gone like the wind." Sasuke's head dropped onto the table, cradling it with his arms. Jesus, this was so nerve wracking! How the hell was he going to tell Naruto at this point? His mind was screaming and screaming at him to just get it over with, but his tongue wouldn't wrap itself around the words he wanted to say. He'd been at it all morning, trying to find the perfect array of words that Naruto deserved from him, but his mind wouldn't comply. What's a guy gotta do?

"Actually, the wind's blowing pretty hard right now." Naruto gestured to the rattling windowpanes.

"Don't be such a smartass."

"Then why don't you smiiiile?"

Sasuke raised his head, the look on his face promising a slow, painful death to Naruto making the blonde blanch

"Geez, fine, just shove that stick in deeper." Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke let his head drop back down into his arms with a loud sigh. He hadn't panicked the much in…well, ever. It felt like his nerves had turned to jello.

Turning his face to the side, he stared forlornly outside. Though the wind was blowing, the day looked quite nice. The sunlight streamed onto the green grass outside, the last remaining summer flowers peeking through the thin blanket of leaves turned beautiful shades of red, orange, and yellow. His head snapped back up to meet Naruto's eyes as he heard the blonde attempt to conceal a slight laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You just looked like a little puppy," Naruto said between laughs.

How he'd managed to fall in love with such an empty headed, childish dobe Sasuke had no idea, but he sure as hell never wanted to leave Naruto's side. Unfortunately, the day looked to be headed that way as Sasuke continued to avoid Naruto, searching and searching for the right words, the right moment, but never finding one.

Naruto, meanwhile, was beginning to be annoyed by Sasuke's constant veering in the opposite direction as he approached. Really, he'd seemed perfectly fine yesterday! Naruto's eyes had narrowed vehemently at Sasuke's retreating back, before he decided to let Sasuke, as well as himself, have some space. And so Naruto decided to flop into his room, close his door, and turn on the TV, praying that there would be no more jumpscares.

* * *

Meanwhile, a man's hand began to rewire cords and type in sequences, chuckling evilly as he did so. He was stopped right at the moment of pressing a final button and hacking into the TV once more, thankfully, but a hand that rested on his shoulder.

"Give them a break today."

The hacker man whistled. "You're usually so sadistic. Why the change of heart?"

"You're going to kill the poor boy, and besides, Sasuke's going to snap sooner or later. I'd like to see him suffer more than our dear little blonde." The eyes glinted with dangerous mirth.

The first man gulped. "Alright, fuck. Remind me never to turn on you ever again." His hand was withdrawn, and the two settled back to watch how the events of the day played out on the monitors.

* * *

"Come on, come on," Sasuke growled to himself. "Just do it. Just do it, dammit. Just do it." He shook his head, reaching out for the doorknob, but his wrist refused to turn it and his feet refused to move. "Goddammit."

He couldn't face Naruto now; Naruto knew him too well. Naruto would know something was up with him. Sasuke swore, thinking this whole mess would have been solved if he had just never made it back home.

Except that he knew he'd have come back sooner or later. His affections for the blonde extended far, far back. Back to when they had first set eyes on each other. That was probably…at age five? Sasuke shook his head once more. That was beside the point.

Sasuke paced along the length of the room, muttering to himself.

"You're a fucking coward. Just do it. Get it over with." But even his taunts to himself didn't work. He was simply too nervous and too scared.

"Alright. You have one more hour until noon. You _have _to tell him at noon. Before lunch? No, after the stupid dobe's done with his beloved ramen. _You have to do it."_ Sasuke spat. Once he had set himself to do that, he felt a bit better. He wasn't going to back down from this. AS for the actual confession? Sasuke supposed he would just have to wing it. He never had been good at speeches, after all.

Sasuke walked out of his room, the sounds of the TV echoing quietly throughout the house. He decided he would stay away from Naruto for a little bit longer; he had no idea what he would do in that situation. Also, he really needed some alone time to gather his thoughts and prepare himself mentally for what was probably going to be the biggest moment of his life.

At that very moment, Naruto was very glad Sasuke wasn't there to witness the tears he was spilling at the movie he had found. Goddammit if everyone didn't cry when they watched The Lion King.

Naruto was beginning to get very, very bored. He'd rewatched the reruns of the channels the TV had at least six times, the movies at least three, and now he was down to watching dramas for the elderly, dramas that he wished he could burn his eyes and ears at. He made a note to himself: Never, ever watch those ever again. Even when he was old.

When even Naruto couldn't stand hearing the Animaniacs theme song once more, he shut off the TV and began wandering around the house, being careful to avoid Sasuke. You never knew with Sasuke on these days; one day he might just turn into a bomb and explode right under your nose if you got too close. He tapped at the piano keys, but as the strings were still curling up and over the edge of the interior, the piano made no sound except for the dull clicking of the hammers as they were pressed down.

In an hour, Naruto had grown so starved for entertainment that he had begun slamming his body into the door, enjoying the chains outside rattle in response. It soon took its toll on Naruto's body, however. Bruised and jarred from multiple impacts, Naruto fell to his knees, clutching painfully at his shoulder as his stomach growled at him, demanding food.

It had been a very depressing, boring morning. And what better to liven that up with a steaming bowl of the best food in the universe? Coming to that conclusion, Naruto skipped up the stairs to the kitchen, where he did not notice Sasuke sitting at the table at all. Whistling to himself, Naruto made himself a bowl of the noodles and turned around, seating himself at the table and lifting his head…

…to stare directly into the eyes of Sasuke.

"Holy shit! When did you get here?"

"I've always been in here, dobe."

"You fucking scared me," Naruto grumbled, digging into his ramen and gulping it down.

When he was finished, he wiped his mouth and turned back to Sasuke. "So…you wanna do anything now?"

Sasuke mentally cursed. After lunch had come too soon. Way too soon.

"Er," Sasuke stumbled over his words, "You wanna go break down the door?"

"What?"

"You know, get Itachi mad and shit. We could probably do it together, and anyway, I'd like to be done with this stupid house sooner than later."

Naruto shrugged, a mischievous grin on his face. "Let's crash their party."

* * *

They were panting hard, the large, sturdy door not even budging an inch except for the multiple indentations their fists and feet had left in the wood.

Between pants, Sasuke had steeled his nerves and opened his mouth to speak. "Naruto," he grunted as his shoulder was jolted by the impact of throwing it against the door, "I've got something to tell you."

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, his brow furrowed in concentration as he continued pummeling the door.

Sasuke stopped for a minute, leaning with his back against the door and his hand coming up to hide his face before it slid down, giving Sasuke a view of Naruto leaning against the door as well, staring with a curious face at Sasuke.

Sasuke's heart sped up and his breath got shallower, his mouth running dry and his tongue refusing to form coherent words.

It was a long pause, until-

"Goddammit, Naruto, I-I think," Sasuke paused, searching for the right words.

"I-I think I'm in love with you," he finished meekly. Seeing Naruto's eyes widen in shock and his mouth open made Sasuke rear into a torrent of words, excuses, anything to soften the blow of the rejection.

"I know you probably don't feel the same, and I get that, it's totally fine, I just really needed to get it off my chest. And I know it's probably a weird feeling, knowing that your best friend is in love with you, but I just wanted you to know so bad. I really want to spend the rest of my life with you, or at the very least knowing you, but I really don't want this to cut us off from each other. I've liked you since the first time we set eyes on each other, and I know it's crazy, I know!" he ranted, not letting Naruto get a word across. "All I know is that I love you, Naruto. I love you so fucking much, and I never want to lose you ever again."

And at that moment, the huge, heavy doors snapped open, the sudden loss of support sending Naruto and Sasuke tumbling head over heels down the stairs leading to the front door and into the soft lawn, sending leaves flying over their heads as they sat up, side by side.

"Never thought I'd be telling you that you talk too much, 'Suke." And as Sasuke looked up in surprise, a pair of warm lips encased his own, making him automatically close his eyes and move his lips in sync with Naruto's, happiness exploding from the pit of his stomach, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

The kiss was full of love, returned feelings. And it all ended too soon. As they pulled away, Naruto's eyes were filled with happiness, and Sasuke knew his must have mirrored Naruto's.

Then a loud, resounding cheer erupted around them, and they snapped their eyes from each others' faces to their surroundings, never even noticing other presences around them.

The whole of Konoha was standing in a wide circle around the two, cheering loudly and jumping up and down. The rest of the Konoha 12, the villagers, the Anbu, all the ninjas, students, and teachers. Even Tsunade was there, jumping up and down triumphantly, smiling from ear to ear, not noticing Jiraiya's eyes excitedly following her bouncing breasts up and down.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, shocked.

"That fucking took you _way_ too long, Sasuke! I was about ready to go down there and force your jaws to open, fuck!"

All heads turned as three new figures made their way down the stairs. Kiba, Kakashi, and Itachi. The cheers grew ever louder, shouts of congratulations making themselves known among the crowd.

"No way," Naruto muttered, eyes wide. "You three were behind all of this?"

"The whole way!" Kiba grinned roguishly, reaching up to pat Akamaru on his furry head, the large dog yipping at the reunion of his master.

"Fuck you all," Naruto growled aggressively.

"Come now, Naruto," Kakashi replied cheerfully, his eye curving in a smile hidden by his mask. "We all know you don't mean that." And it was true, proven by the laughs of everyone in the vicinity, Sasuke and Naruto included.

"I think this calls for a celebration, don't you think?" Itachi smirked, gesturing to the two on the ground. Shouts of assent rang in their ears.

"Wait-speaking of celebrations, I'm invited to the wedding, right? OW, okay, I'll take that as a no!" Kiba yowled, clutching his swatted and abused head.

With that, the villagers laughed and hoisted Naruto and Sasuke up as one, holding them just close enough on their shoulders for them to hold hands. The two were laughing loudest of all, and though they were utterly embarrassed in a way, the sun shining down on their shoulders as the procession paraded down the streets of Konoha, cheering happily, wiped it all away.

It looked like the ending of their story had taken a turn for the happy, after all.

**-Owari-**

**A/N:** There it is. One full story, done. With all the twisting ups and downs along the way, this was sure a blast to write. I only hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did C:

I think I'm going to be keeping the ending of this story like this. I rather like it, and it satisfies me as a writer as well as a reader. Though I'm a bit sad to leave this all behind… the end was worth every moment of the run.

Now, onto a few things that I want to clear up.

The reason Naruto seemed a bit aggressive as well as a complete scaredy cat in this fiction is because I absolutely hate it when Naruto is portrayed as a girly, weak wimp. That just isn't Naruto. In my mind, Naruto's strong minded, but also childish. Though it was flawed in many, many ways, I think I conveyed that more or less in this story.

Kiba played a bigger part in this than the rest of the Konoha 12 because I like to think of Kiba as Naruto's second best friend. I absolutely adore him. He also swears a lot, because I think his nature is rough though sweet.

Kakashi was in here because I feel like Itachi and Kakashi are kind of similar: possessed, sadistic bastards. But that's part of the reason I love him.

And Itachi? Well, he's the man that started all of this, isn't he?

And that's that. The end of my first fanfiction. I'll be back soon with another one! And in the meantime, I hope you enjoyed every bit of this, and I hope to greet you all in many more stories to come.

Sarge, out.


End file.
